Rape The Moyashi
by yuikshiro
Summary: Allen woke up funny one day and found out that Koumi put Female-hormones in his body and now every male in the Black Order wants him. Now what happens when the Noah's want him too? Yullen,Laven,TykiXAllen. Rape and cussing included.-Being ReEdit-
1. Bastard Komui

Hey there you! Yeah you the person that is reading this! This is one of my first stories! So I hope you enjoy this cause I don't cause my hand freaken hurts after writing all of this!

Disclaimer:

I don't own any character or anything which sucks, but I do own the plot...

Discripition:

Allen wakes up to find something wrong. He goes to Komui to find out what it is.

Warning:

This will and have contain sexual theme, Yaoi meaning BoyxBoy so if you don't like it don't read,and other things your mom doesn't like! So read at you own risk...and a lot of almost killing Komui in it...Also I am not resiable if you get a nosebleed from this story!

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

What the bloody hell happened to me?

* * *

Allen Walker had woke up to a very weird day mind you that everyday in his life is weirdish but this day was just plain weird. First; when he woke up he felt well you know weirder then normal which is pretty bad if you are Allen. Which wasn't a good feeling at all but, Allen's stomach (AKA the pit of no return!) growled so he figured that he needed to eat before he came up with any ideas as of why his life is so fucked up already.

While he was happliy walking down the hallway with thoughts of dango and other food in his mind he noticed a few of male finders look at him in a weirder and creepier; then normal gaze but, the young boy shrugged it off like it was nothing new; because there was more important things to think about like what food should he order for breakfast. So as he got to Jerry, Lavi popped out of nowhere smiling like the baka he is, leaning on poor Allen, he whispered in the young boys' ear,

"Yo Allen, is there a fire in your pants? because your on fire!" winking he turn and walked/ skipped happly away.

So in turn Allen just walk on his way shugging his shoulds, taking what the red head said a joke he went on his merry way to Jerry's. Who'd came a little closer then he should of been and what Allen considered normal; he also was smiling a really creepy smile that looked like it was saying

"I'm-going-rape-you-so-you-better-run."

Allen as the person he was; took it seriously backed away a bit which in turn made the pink hair chief frown. Allen ignored this and went on ordering his usual big plate of food. He then set out to find a nice spot to eat his wonderful food.

But, as luck would have it Kanda was near the table that he wanted to sit at and really the only table open too. Thinking that the samurai would try to fight him, he got ready, but this time Kanda didn't say or do anything which surpised the young destory of time. Allen rasied a brow at this, but countiued on his way to sit down, but as soon as he sat down Kanda got up in a hurry with something red going down his neck.

'Weird' the young boy thought as he started eating his large tower food starting with the dango of coures. Still, people where looking at him everywhere. With those stares he started to feel lustful glares too. Feeling like he was about to get jump right then and there; he ran like his life was on the line. Which it might have been.

After, he got far away from feeling the lustful glares on his ass and other parts of his body. He found himself in the training room. Kanda was there, shirtless and wet. The older male had been training, but since he's Kanda he could tell when someone or something come in the room with him. Looking at who came in; he saw that it was the delicious moyashi.

'Wait did I just think the moyashi was delicious?'The raven teen thought as he look at the boy.

The silhouette look at raven teen and saw the lust in his eyes. So feel like his ass was on the line he booked it out of there.

'Whats wrong with ever one today?' He thought as he ran to Komui's office thinking he might no he did have something to do with this weirdness.

Komui was certainly sitting in his offices drinking some coffee. That his wonderful sister brought to him and the others. That's when Allen busted in and paper went flying everywhere.

"Oh Hi Allen! What's wrong?" Komui look up at the boy smiling

"What wrong you ask" Allen smiled but said in a very angry voice.

"Well yeah, you look like you ran to hell and back! So what is it you need?" The man asked not careing that the silverette could tear in to pieces, he drank his lovely coffee that his lovely sister brought him.

"Well.."

"Well what?" The man raised a eyebrow questioning the boy.

"Well I was just wondering why every guy in the Order is look at me with lust in there eyes?"

That was when Komui started to laughing really loud. Also at the same time that's when Allen figured that he did have something to do with this crazy day. Which made Allen wanna do things that little kid shouldn't watch or even think of but, he calm down a little, when Komui stopped his laughing fitted. He was wiping the tears from his eyes for he had cry till it hurt, Komui look up at Allen and smiled a pleasant smile.

"It looks like it worked than." The chinese man said giggling. He looked so happy that it made the young boy want to puck but, held it in to know what in the hell he meant.

"What worked?" He said annoyed by the man.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. That the science deportment had made a sarum for male to have female hormones."

Komui said still smiling.

"Go on?"

"Well we need to see if it worked so I suggested that we used you."

The man said as like it was nothing.

"You did WHAT?"

Allen said very very angry. How could they do this to him of all people!

"We put female hormones that attract male in you."

Komui said calmly again after look at some paper that he was supposed to sign.

"And what gave you the right to do that?"

Allen said after gaining his composer.

" Well I kind of said I do my work and nothing else if we used you."

Then something snapped in Allen and it made a sound that everyone in the Black Order heared.(don't ever piss off Allen-chan!)

"You bastard!"

* * *

"That is the biggest load of bull I've ever herd in my whole life!"- Boton

Thank you come again!

Oh my Love why don't you **Review**! for me so I can live!- By me I am guessing So anyways if you liked this please review and I'll give you my Kanda! Who's locked up in the my toolshed! Lets hope he dosen't get out or I'm dead.


	2. Give me some DAMN answers!

Second ch out yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Summary:

Komui had the science department make Allen have female hormones that make male want him. And now who know whats going happen!

Warning:

Again sexual theme Yaoi, Uke, Seme, Giver, Resiver, Moyashi's, Lavi's, and stupid anwers...

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

Answerer's!

* * *

"You fucking bastard!"Allen said as he activated his Innocent's. He point to the man who did it to him, well raise his arms up.

"Why the hell did you chose me! Why not Kanda or Lavi? Or any other exorcise?" the silver haired teen said, Komui coughed alittle, then tried to point the Innocent another way; He wasn't scared that Allen shot him; he was actually ready for this.

"Well, its was because Kanda wouldn't let anyone near his bedroom or him for that matter, Also I don't think Lavi would work that well, So it come down to you!"

Komui said a little too happy.

"Are there any other reason why I wouldn't kill you where you stand ?"

"Well it's also, a great way to distracted The Earl, I mean most of the Noah that we have meet so far are male; So maybe it would help us by distracting them so we could find Innocent faster."

Allen blinked, that was a good idea but, still, why did it have to be him?

"Also to add I think out of all the boys, your probably the most uke out of all of them! " The Chinses man said well he blushed.

"What's a uke?"

Allen blinked, he had no idea what the man was talking about. After awhile Allen deactivated his innocent to think. It was a good opportunity to escape for the older man, but Allen grabbed him just in time.

"Answer me Komui! What's a uke?"

Komui blinked at him; Did he really have no idea what a uke was? _'I mean he traveled with Cross for pete sakes! What in the world was he teaching him then!_' The older man thought. He had to answer the boy question or else he was a dead man! Well not really, Allen won't really kill, him he hoped.

"Well Allen, a uke well it is, a resever in a yaoi relationship."

he replied nervously and hoping the younger boy knew what yaoi was, so he didn't have to explain it anymore.

"OH MY GOD!"

Allen now knew what the red stuff was coming down Kanda neck. Komui on the other hand was happy Allen knew what yaoi was. Thank god he didn't have to explain it any farther.

"How long is this going lasted?"

Allen asked as calmly as he could but, still his voice sounded annoyed.

"About a month or maybe a few weeks or a... year."

"Say what? A year!"

"It might not be a year just a couple of day probable."

"I think I need to go before I murder you"

Allen said as he walk out in the hallway again. He need to go some where quit to think about what going happen to him from now on. Oh how he felt people glare at him and how it creep him out. He now felt that he was being followed to so he went to find the book-man and ask if there was a such thing as males have female hormones.

* * *

"I fight to get what I need, and I kill whoever gets in my way. I always have."- Genkai

Please Tell me what you think by Reviewing or I'll get Gluttony to eat you! Oh wait that's fullmetal... I'll get Timcanpy to eat you!

Also No Komui where harmed in the making of this ch.


	3. Find the Bookman!

Disclaimer:  
I don't own any thing but the plot

Summary

Allen almost killed Komui because of what he did to him now he on a search for The Book-man to see if anything can be done with it.

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

**

* * *

**

Find the Book-man!

* * *

As Allen looked for the older book-man. To ask if there was such a thing. He began his search for the small old man in the lounge. Then he looked in the hallways. When anyone past him they were starring at him. Which he shivered at.

He hope that he would find the old man soon. Then he look in the cafeteria don't see him. So he just continued his search but, after a while he felt the sensation that he was being followed again but, shrugged it off. Again not think what the out come would be.

He was now in the hallway again. That's when he saw Lavi. Thinking that he could help he yelled out for him but, when he called out to him. The older boy turn bright red and ran. The boy blinked, 'What the hell just happen' he thought.

After that mess. Allen looked in the library next. He found the book-man reading a book which was about the alliance formed between Italy and Germany and Japan(I love those guys! If know about Hetalia Go GermItal JapIta!).

"Book-man there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The boy said happily knowing that he didn't have to walk around anymore. The old man look up at what he was reading and saw that it was none other then Allen Walker.

"Yes you been looking for me why?" The book-man raised a brow.

"Well I was wonder if you could tell me about something."

The boy said. Book-man nodded his head but, something was off about the young boy. The old man felt something really different about the boy making him more like a girl than a boy. Which was very weird.

" Well, please tell me what it then?" He was now curses as to why the boy was looking for him.

* * *

Hello I figure this should be a short ch.

"You make it sound like you think your way through things, when in fact, you're not thinking at all."- Kurama

Remember No Komui were kill in the making of this ch ;)

Anyways please Review and maybe just maybe I'll study or not but, First review! :)

Thank you and goodbye till the next one. Bye~~


	4. Questions and creepy stares!

Disclamier:

I don't own anything but plot

Summary

Allen was searching for Book-man and found him now he needs to ask his question.

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

**

* * *

**

More Question and stares

* * *

"Well it's about well has there be any male that have female hormones"?

The book-man blink. Why would the boy want to know that. The old man though than look at Allen.

"May I ask what you want with that information"?

Allen look nervously at the book-man. It seems that he had to tell him about what Komui did.

" Well you see Komui and the science department did something to me".

"And what would that something be"?

The book-man said more curious.

"Well he kind of made me have female hormones that male are attracted to."

Allen said get redder by the minute. The old man look at the young white haired male and nodded.

"I have just one thing to ask you first before I answer your question."

The boy nodded and the book-man went on.

" Why didn't he go for Lavi ?"

Allen though for a moment and than said

" He said he didn't think Lavi would do."

The old man blink and shook his head. He now knows why Komui wouldn't use Lavi and wanted to get it out of his head.

"Walker I think there is such a thing as that I shall see what I can find but, first I think you should hide so where for a while.

The young boy blink again the book-man was going help him and he was so happy. He could now be calm knowing book-man was going to help him.

" Ok Thanks Book-man for helping me out!"

The boy was so happy. He bowed than left the book-man to find whatever there was to find about it. He was walking to his room when he felt more stares. Most of these stare where focus on his ass. Which creep the white haired boy who was now doing a fast walk to his bedroom.

As he was walking and note wasn't looking where he was going. *Bam*

Allen had walked himself in to a wall.

"Ow that hurt"

The boy rubbed his now sore nose. He was looking behind him well he was walking now he knows never to do that again. He then got up and started walking again. Looking where he was going this time. As he walked he notices that there were sound come behind him. Allen than spirited out of there. After he got away from the sounds he look around to where he was. He was at the training hall which was nowhere near his bedroom. He sighed and started walking the right way. Oh what a day he was having. As he was wonder when this day would be over.

Then someone come out and kiss him then disappear. Allen blinked. He was on the ground because of the kiss.

"What the hell just happened?"

Allen said out loud then put his hands on his face this is going be along day.

* * *

"What's worse, losing to an old man or a clown?" - Hiei

Ok so I say this

No Allen where harmed in this ch but in a few more he will be (lol)

So reveiw now ! and I'll write more !


	5. Stalking The Moyashi, What else?

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything, just the plot, wait does this even have a plot! God I don't know just read it

Summary:

Allen had a surpise kiss from a unknown person and It was his first kiss what Allen going do?

Warning:

If you don't like bad words and Kanda getting a nose bleed then I suggest you not read this

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

Stalking The Moyashi, What else?

* * *

Allen had been on the ground for a while now, he ass was going numb on him so he got up, and started to his room. When he opened the door Timcampy came flying around him then finally landed on his head.

The silverette sighed and went to his bed, and fell face first in his bed. 'What a bloody day it's been !' the silverette thought. The glum got off his master's head and laid on a pillow; while his master rolled over to his back.

Sighing again the teen's stomach growled, making the silverette frown, "Damn it!" he yelled throwing the pillow, Timcampy was on, over his face. "Grrr!" he yelled out as his stomach growled some more. "Why is this happening to me!" he yelled some more as he got up from his bed.

"If I go get food, I'll definitely get jumped , and then raped!"

He put his hands on his face, " God I'm going kill that bastard!" he got up and went to his door and opened it, sighing he went out to the hallway, and on his journey to find food, but all the will thinking of ways to kill the bastard of bastards, not noticing the eyes that where carving holes on his ass.

Well he thought of murder, he bumped into something hard and muscular, making Allen fall on his ass. The hard and muscular thing looked down to see what he bumped into, and saw that it was the Moyashi.

Kanda smirked, this was the perfect time to ask the moyashi, what the hell was going on, and why he had a nosebleed just by looking at the Moyashi! The samurai didn't really care about his sexual preference, but he still what like to know why the hell that happened.

"Yo Moyashi, what the hells going on?"

The samurai said looking down at the teen who was rubbing his sore ass. Which made him look very adorable. 'Wait did I just think the moyahsi was adorable! Damn it what going on!' Kanda thought to himself.

"The name's Allen BaKanda!"

Was the reply as he got up, without any help from Kanda. The samurai smirked and said "Moyashi is easier, because your so short, now answer the question A.L.L.E.N". The silvette just puffed out his cheeks making him look cuter the he already was.

'So Fuckin Cute' Kanda thought as blood dripped from his nose.

"Umm Kanda your bleeding?" Allen said as he pointed to his nose, which didn't help because Kanda starstruck, so he got closer to the samurai and took out his handkerchief and started wiping the blood away.

When Kanda notice that Allen was really close, he grabbed the younger teen's arm, stopping Allen from wiping the rest of the blood away, then he ran away.

"What the bloody hell!" he yelled as he looked at where Kanda had ran.

'Wow he can run fast for a baka!' Allen said snickering to himself, "Well at least I know that jackass has a heart! Who would of thought the great blood Kanda had a nosebleed , just by looking at me!" he said laughing out loud.

Then the silverette stomach growled, 'Well I guess I should get some food now." he then continued his way to the cafeteria, but he stopped when he finally noticed, that he was being followed by eyes.

Getting pissed off, he ran, then tripped on a rock. Falling, he putted his hand in front of him, stopping his face from hitting the ground, and at the same time looking totally rape-able. Which all the stalkers seem to like.

When Allen got up, he saw bloody bodies , mostly male, everywhere. 'What the bloody hell!' he thought then he got up and ran to his room, he also thought that those people were the stalker, but he was wrong, because the eyes where on him again.

"Shit!" he yell as he opened his door slammed it shut the put a chair blocking the door.

"Just Fucking great! I 'm being stalked everywhere I go now!"

He yelled throwing his hands up in the air. Then sitting down on his bed he thought of the kiss he shared with some unknown person, then thought that it might have been ...

* * *

"Why's there never a slingshot when you need it?"  
- Koenma

So umm well, I would like to say thanks to my friend Zenigami, for giving me this idea~ Thank You! Also Kanda didn't die of blood lost, so just so you know, If you were gay- Sorry I was lost umm okay.

Review and well Ed might grow taller~


	6. Nosebleeds! What Else!

Disclaimer:

Fine! I don't own DMG you happy :(

Summary:

Allen gave Kanda a nose bleed and everyone else, now he's thinking of who the Hell kissed him in the hallway , Now he must find out the hard way!

Warning:

Lots and Lots of bloody hells also sexual theme , Allen's naked body, You perverts

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

Nose Bleeds!

* * *

Maybe it was the Noah Bastard Tyki Mikk! The more the boy thought of it the more it made sense to him, 'The kisser came out of nowhere then disappeared, which points to Tyki seen he can walk on air and appear out of nowhere' the silverette shuddered at the thought.

Having another Noah stalking him, was just his luck. "God why! Just tell me why!" Allen yelled out as he hit his head on his bed, "What have I done to deserve this!" he yelled out again then laid back on the bed.

Well thinking of way that might had made him deserve this 'punishment' a knock was heard, making Allen go stiff. The next knock was louder this time. 'Who the bloody hell could that be?' the teen then got and removed the chair.

Expecting to see a person when he opened the door he saw a box, and with Allen being the curious person he was he bent down picked it up and opened it. When it opened pinkish gas was release, making Allen have a coughing fit.

After a while of coughing, the teen started to get very tired. So he slowly close his eyes, and started drifting to sleep which made him fall, but somebody caught his body just before he hit the ground.

When he woke up next he was in what looked like a bed covered in red rose petals. Getting up he looked around more, and also notice he was, well naked. "Bloody hell!" he yelled and he draped the blanket around his small frame.

He then heard a laugh, he looked around to see that it was Tyki laughing. 'So it was that bastard after all!' the silverette thought to himself, as the man keep laughing. After a while he stopped and look at the teen, he then had a pleasant smile planted on his face.

"Sleeping Beauty it so great to see that your up" he voice coded with sweetness.

Getting pissed, Allen through a pillow at the older Portuguese man, then yelled,

"So it was you stalking me, wasn't it! Also What the bloody hell I'm I doing here naked!"

This made Tyki laugh again, shaking his head he went closer to the cute naked shounen on the bed.

"No my dear shounen I haven't , You see I just got here moments ago, and I thought it be fun to play with you for a while~"

The man purred as he looked more at the smaller teen's body, liking how his curves all went together. The silverette shivered as Tyki's eyes trailed his body, even thought he had a blanket around him, he still felt violated.

He also felt the he was about to get jumped , and then raped by the sick Noah, oh he was scared out of his bloody British wits! So he had to think fast so well he keeped think, Tyki kept starring, then it hit him.

"Tyki what does the variable "a" equal in the question 4(2a+2)=15"

He said seriously, and did a cute pout; the Portuguese man blinked 'Why would the shounen wanna know that?" he looked back at the teen and saw how totally cute he looked, Blood started coming down his nose, and soon Tyki was out like a light.

Allen got up from the bed and grabbed a candle stick, and poked the man to see if he was dead, which nothing happened. The teen smirked, he found some rope and tied the man up and, then when to look for something to cover him up.

Looking in the closet, draws, and under the bed Allen couldn't find anything, but when he look in another drew, he found something that would even make Link cry if he wore it...

* * *

"He is a first class idiot."  
-Hiei

Okay well umm well my friend Zen-chan beta-edit this for me once upon a time, well right now this is not beta-edit by her so ya...Well that's might be all I have to say...

Review or have Link stalk you till you do!


	7. The Slutty Maids Outfit!

Disclaimer:

I don't have the power or time to own the oh so awesome manga DMG or the anime...

Summary:

Allen was kiddnapped by Tyki, but he gave him a nosebleed, making him pass out. So now Allen being butt naked went to see if he could find anything to wear, and what he found was...

Warning:

Allen in a outfit XD, Lavi getting a boner, so many things. A perverts mind...

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

The Slutty Maids Outfit

(Oh boy aren't I a pervert)

* * *

It was just so terrible, that he was sure that even Lavi wouldn't make any girl wear it. It was a maid's outfit, a slutty maid's outfit. Allen looked at it in horror and then shook his head. 'There must be something here instead of that bloody thing!' he thought to himself.

He looked and looked, but still there was only the maid's outfit, which to add to the horror was in his size. 'How the bloody hell is it in my freakin size!' He looked at the tied up pervert.  
'It was you wasn't it!' He gave him a death glare and sighed, that was going to get him nowhere. Then he spotted something on the table.

It was a marker, the silverette smirked as he picked up the marker and looked at the older man. He then laughed evilly, "I'm going have some fun with this, but first I'm freezing, god I have no choice.. " He picked up the outfit and turned around, then put it on.

"Now time for pay back." he chuckled, then uncapped the marker.

He wrote ''PEDOPHILE' then drew a mustache on Tyki's face, he looked at his artwork, then put something else on the man's face which was 'Allen Walker Owns the Earl!' Smiling at his work, he remembered that he didn't know where the hell he was.

So sighing to himself he went to the door and opened it, and to his relief he was still in the Black Order, just he didn't know where in the Black Order he was. Looking left and right, he made sure it was clear before he when out fully, which he did, and stopped again to look around to make sure it was okay.

To his surprise, a red head was standing starstruck looking at him. 'OH GOD!' he said to himself going red.

* * *

Lavi's POV.

I was just walking around randomly, trying to think why the hell I had said that to Allen early this morning, but still I couldn't think of the reason.  
So my mind led me down this random hallway and here

I've just gotten out of my day dream when I saw Allen's face. I lit up and ran to him thinking that maybe I could explain myself, but I didn't expect him to come out fully in a very sexy/slutty maid's outfit. 'Oh my god! I'm I getting a boner?' I got really red.

* * *

Allen looked at his red headed friend, blinked, looked around again, then locked eyes with Lavi.  
"Umm Lavi this isn't what-" he was cut off when Lavi fell over blood gushing out of his nose while he smiled happily.

"Umm Lavi!" he went over and poked his cheek. "Lavi, you okay?" he poked his cheek again, but didn't get a repose. "Well that's just great, at least I don't have him asking me questions, now what to do with him?" he thought of some things, but then heard some footsteps coming their way.

Allen had to think fast, so he sighed and said to the unconscious Lavi, "Sorry Lavi, but you're going have to go in a room with a pedo for a while..." He then dragged the unconscious body in the room, with himself and waited till the footsteps went away. Which took awhile, after that Allen was still surprised that Tyki, and Lavi were still out like lights.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it! I just gotta get out of here," he said to himself, opening the door again and checking, he closed it and took a deep breath and opened it one more, time looked around and ran for his room.

But to tell the truth, it wouldn't be long until someone saw the cute moyashi and took him to their room to rape him like no tomorrow.

* * *

"You talk, you die."  
-Hiei

**Beta-Reader~ **Kaida Ayama

Oh God this is a new ch, re-edit and all that XD so yep

Review please?


	8. Yullen Rapetisc

Disclaimer

I don't own any thing but plot people! and if ever I did own it Allen would get his little ass raped every other ep! but I don't

Summary

Allen just knocked out Lavi and Tyki. He's trying to get back to his room with out beenin g seen in a slutty maids outfit but, can he do it or will someone see him?

Warning:

Kanda getting a hold of Allen, will there be Rape? Maybe ?

* * *

Rape the Allen

* * *

Kanda+Allen= Yullen

* * *

Yes, just a matter of time. As Allen walked over to the door to open it. He pecked out to see if another person was coming. The teen looked and no one was coming in any direction. The white haired teen sighed and walk out of the room and try running to his room but, he bumped into some that was hard. Allen looked up to see that it was Kanda, and boy did Kanda look pissed.

It tell you the truth it wasn't because of the thing that bumped in to him. It was because a baka usaij took his hair-tie from him. Kanda didn't look down to see who it was but, when he did, he get a very weird feeling in his pants.(nice)

(The rape of Allen Walker had begin!)

~Rape Time~

As Kanda looked down to see the a very cute Allen...

Wait did he just think cute?

'Oh crap now I think the moyashi looks cute.'

Kanda thought but, then a very dirty thought popped in his head and after a while Kanda grinned. The young boy looked up to a ginning Kanda and fear was all over him. Allen wanted to run but, he couldn't get up because that idiot was stepping one the dress. The teen sighed and said

"Kanda can u get off the dress now!"

Allen said with a hateful smile. Kanda then pick up the small boy and said

"Shut up your coming with me"

Kanda smiled very evilly and creepy. The white haired teen wanted to book it out of there when he saw the smile but Kanda was holding him tight also it was hard to try to get though his hold. Kanda didn't know why or what was going on with his body but, turthfully he liked it. He liked the way Allen was near him and how he was holding him close. Allen wanted to let Kanda have it but it was really hard to even punch him.

He took the young boy to his room and put him on the bed and locked the door. Kanda smirked and looked over to Allen who was still in the dress and was looking to cute for his own good ( which might kill everyone if he ever did lol) Kanda than had another thought and said

"Take it off now beansprout."

The white haired teen look at thhe older one with a surprised look on his face. Why? Why wasn't Kanda having a nose bleed like earlier or fainting like the other people? He thought that he should try running again but then saw Kanda at the front door smirking like a madman he gulped and right then he just know he was going get raped.

* * *

Kanda walked up to a certain white haired exorcist. Said exorcist asked

" What's wrong Kanda? Why are you looking at me like- mmf!"

The older teen captured the small boy's lips in a violent kiss. The boy was indeed shocked at the sudden movement. Kanda wanted more than just that cute surprised expression on his face. So he bit Allen's lip and waited for him to open his mouth before exploring the the boy's sweet wet mouth. The boy was scared and didn't know what to do not to mention Kanda was really heavy and he felt squished against the wall. So he couldn't move at all he was powerless.

Oh how he was going to kick Komui's ass later for this! Sure enough, he know that Komui would be dead but, first he need to get Kanda off from he so he could do it.

Kanda like how Allen was trapped under him and was very happy and horny to kiss the younger teen. He still wanted more of the boy. So he put his hand up Allen's little dress and strocked him. Allen felt this and moaned a very seceding moan to the older one's ears. So he just keep at in to hear the boys shouts and moans. The younger teen didn't like where this was Walker was going get raped and he was going blame Komui for his lost virginity .

~To Komui and the other science quad~

Komui felt a chill in the air and felt like someone might stab him today. As he was try to get that feeling away, Reever came to his office.

"Cheif we need you to sign these "

He said with a sigh and went back to his other work.

* * *

*Back to Allen and Kanda* ;)

Kanda then had Allen pinned to the bed and wasn't going to let go of him. The older boy didn't know why he was doing this but, hell he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted to do was eat the moyashi up. The younger teen look so confused that add to the heat that Kanda was feeling and with the heat he was feeling was wanting poor little Allen's ass, and he will have it.

Oh whats going happen to our little Allen-chan.

Anyone?

* * *

"Kurama! Take off your clothes!"  
-Yusuke U. YYH

Ok that was a great ch. don't you think?

Anyways please review and it you do that I won't cry! but if you don't I might. So just REVIEW!


	9. Lemon! Rape

Yay the Lemon out! Please don't read if you have lots of nosebleed or a weak heart! Thank you

Disclaimer

I don't own anything but plot

Summary

Kanda took Allen to his room with the maids outfit on! What going happen? Is Allen finally going get raped?

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

Lemon! Yoainess

* * *

What Kanda was feeling wasn't good for Allen or was it? So now Kanda was up on Allen in the older male bed room with the door locked shut behind them. No one was going save poor the helpless Allen, or even if they did, they weren't that brave enough disturb the raging samurai. As far as everyone recall, Kanda wouldn't hesitate to brandish his katana towards anyone that dare to interject his pleasure.

Knowing that the older male wouldn't budge, Allen pried the eager hands that roaming greedily on his exposed skin, hoping and demanding that Kanda would put a halt to his action. Seeing that Allen refused to cooperate with him (Well, why would Allen?), Kanda bent his face to the side of Allen's ear and bite down the untouched earlobe, sending a permanent shiver towards the gasping boy.

Convinced that his prey wouldn't have the tendency to fight him back for a few seconds, Kanda used the golden opportunity to claw and ripped the intruding fabrics that were blocking his view from what he was trying to see, trying to touch. Well, so much for the cute maid outfit.

Allen became bewildered when a cold breeze hit his body, it was when his eyes trailed down to his body that he knew, not a single strand was on his naked form. _Fuck! _Kanda cobalt eyes filled with lust and hunger as he observing the boy from up and down, every crook and nook was perfect. Allen is perfect. And Allen is going to be his.

"Kand-" In one quick movement, Kanda removed the tunic he was wearing, dropping it to the floor and swiftly, in one fast motion, clamping Allen's jaw and crashed their lips together. It was bliss, a perfection that Kanda couldn't deny. Now he was hundred percent sure he wanted Allen so bad.

Allen grabbed Kanda's shoulder, attempting to push him off, but the hands that were roaming on his thigh had weakened him, it was too much, or maybe…Allen is just too virgin and innocent for his own good. It's not like his attempt to fight Kanda would work anyway. The other was too strong for him.

Kanda moved to the throbbing rod between Allen's legs, watching the boy squirming for dominance and his breath hitching for the air that will never come. Kanda grinned, lowering down his head to Allen's cock and licked the white liquid around it. The boy was already hard and they didn't even start anything yet.

"Kanda- ahh!" his back arched at the new sensation flooding inside him mind. Kanda's tongue circling around his rod in a quick and hungry pace, savoring the taste elicited from it. One of Allen's legs entangling itself around Kanda's waist whilst the other one nailing into the white sheet. Allen was trembling furiously when orgasm hit him, spitting his seed into Kanda's mouth as the Asian took everything in one gulp.

"Knew you would taste wonderful" he smirked and spread Allen's legs, preparing himself at the boy's entrance. He would prepare the boy, but his need clouded his mind right now and all he could see is Allen and the feeling of being inside the boy. "This going to hurt, moyashi. But it will get better soon" Kanda cooed and let himself slide into the sweet cavern.

Allen yelped and let his hands found its way to Kanda's neck; half of him wanted him to stop, half of him craving for more. Tears streaming down but Kanda kissed it away, trying to shush the trembling boy. He sucked the flesh of Allen's neck, silencing Allen's protest before he could himself any further.

Kanda pulled his oversized cock and rammed it back in only to received pleasurable moans from Allen. "Ahh…" Allen moaned when the thick flesh intruded his hole again – again – and again. It felt so good, but at the same times, the pain was too much. "Kand-Kanda…" his fingers moved to Kanda's hair and gripped it tightly.

With one last thrust, Allen came followed by Kanda when a loud cry echoed in the room. Allen too tired to even care or wanted to care, had let himself drowned into consciousness, leaving Kanda to admire his work on the delicious boy. Who knows…maybe he would do it again later.

* * *

No maids outfits where harm in the making of this ch.

Also my very awesome most coolest friend wrote this ch for me it was Shizuhana! she just so awesome!


	10. The Limp and Revenge!

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but plot but if I did I'd be the must happiest girl alive :) But I don't so there :(

Summary:

Allen had just got raped and by Kanda. Now he feels the pain of his first night. What going get him next when he can't even walk right?

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

The Limp and Revenge

* * *

Allen woke up to find that strong arm were wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see that the nightmare was real. He was raped and by the one and only Kanda. Who now had his arm's all over Allen's waist. As he tried to move Kanda's grip loosen a little. He tried again and broke free of the older males arm's ,then he looked for something to cover his naked body. He didn't want to wear anything of Kanda's so he took the blank. When he had it around his body he went to the door as quietly as he could. Little did he know that his leg was going hurt like hell today

He looked around to see that no one was out in the hallway. He then he tried to run to his room he found out that he was in pain and had to limp as quick and as quit as he could. He shut the door and when straight to his closet. After he got dress he went to his bed and started to think about what happen to him last night.

His thoughts where interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Allen it's Lenalee can I come in?"

Allen thought for a little while then got off his bed and limp to the door and open it. To see a worried Lenalee at the door. As soon as she seen him and his depressed stated she hugged him.

"Allen I heard what my Nii-san did to you! I am very sorry!"

She said and looked at the boy again wait to see if he was ok. Than Allen stared crying.

"Allen..."

"Thanks Lenalee I now know at lest someone cares."

The boy said in a very sad voice. Then as Lenalee was about to ask what happened to him the boy started laughing.

"Lenalee will you help me get revenge on your brother for doing this to me?"

The boy said in a dark voice. The older girl was now understanding that because of what her brother did something bad happened to Allen but what nobody knows is Lenalee was a yaoi fan and was happy and mad to hear what her brother did to the poor boy.

" Sure Allen I'll help!"

The girl said interested on what was going happen. Her brother kind of deserved it and everyone know it was going happen when he choose Allen as his tester. As soon as Lenailee said that Allen smirked oh Koumi was going get it. He laughed again thinking of ways to kick Komui ass. Then something from yesterday come to his mind.

"Lavi!"

Allen said as he jump up and hurt himself even more. Also surprised the young girl that was with him.

"What about Lavi Allen?"

She questioned

"I left him in a room with that Pedo! I hope he ok."

The boy said worried about his redhead friend. Even thought Lavi was one of the guys that was affected by him he still was his one of his best friend.

" You left him in a room with what and are you ok?"

Leanlee said worried about Allen leg.

"Um Yes I am ok and never mind so lets talk about the plan to get Komui back."

*Kanda's room*

Kanda woke up to find that **his moyashi **wasn't there. It was disappointing not see the boy sweet face when he wake up. Kanda thought that the boy probably when to his room. The male smirk at the though of Allen limping all the way to his room because of him.

Now that he had made the white haired boy his he wanted more but was going wait till he saw the moyashi again which he hoped would be soon.

Kanda smirked he was going love this day.

* Back to Allen*

"So you see Lenalee I think we should mess with Komui head a little."

"Ok so how are we going do that ?"

"Tell him that your getting married to Lavi!"

" Um would that hurt Lavi?"

" No we're going knock him out before and make him do and say thing he will never do in real life this why I can get blackmail on him."

Allen said as he laughed evilly. Which made Lenalee sweat drop. ' Note to self never get on Allen bad side' She though as she listen to Allen plan more.

After they had the plan down they need to get where Komui was and it was going be hard to be sneaky for Allen since he had to limp. So they need to get him in his office when nobody was going be in there.

"So Allen I'll go down and tell everyone to leave for a few and I'll come back and get you ok!"

The girl said with a smile as she left. The boy smiled back happy that he'd get his revenge on the bastard that made him a uke! But what Allen didn't know was when Lenalee was coming out of his room Kanda was walking by to find the white haired boy so he could have some funny with the cute moyashi. So after Lenalee got out Kanda wait of a while and come to the door. He want to see what Lenalee was doing with his cute moyashi so he knock on the door to hear a cute voice say

" Lenalee is that you. That was quick don't ya think..."

The young boy open the door to see it wasn't the green haired girl but Kanda. The boy blushed as he looked at the man who took away his innocence. The man smirked

"Yo moyashi what's up?"

The man said in a very sexy tone leaning to the smaller boy. The boy was now as red as a tomato as the taller man walked in the room and put his lips on the smaller boys.

* * *

Cliffhanger! LoL I am evil I know but I been reading a lot and all the stuff I been read have cliffhanger so there ;)

Also no Lavi where hurt yet in this ch.

So reveiw and maybe I'll not be evil and make you wait for another ch. So review :) Thank you and have a nice day. Also I was not think at all when I made this ch so ya


	11. The Kiss and Explanation

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but plot but if I did I'd be the must happiest girl alive :) But I don't so there :(

Summary:

Kanda has just kiss Allen in his room and just when he was about to get Koumi back! What he going do if Kanda wants more?

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

The Kiss and Explanation

* * *

Kanda kiss the smaller boy lips wanting more of the boy. He bit the lower lip of his pray wanting to explore the sweet cavern of the moyashi mouth. Oh how he played with the boy's tongue. He wanted more so he pushed him to the bed. Still wanting more so he puts his hand to feel the little boy. The boy shivered when he touch his crouch. He is going get done in again by the jerk. Oh how this was going well till there was a knock on the door.

"Allen-kun I am coming in!"

The voice it was Lenalee's but that did not stop Kanda. Kanda just keep at it because he did not hear the knock on the door or Lenalee's voice all he was contracting on was how to get the moyashi pants off. The door open to revalued a very red girl.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't... mean to see."

The girl said as blood was running down her nose. Allen and Kanda just stayed where they were. The girl just ran off after that.

"Che"

Was heard from the older male. Allen gulped he was still under man. Kanda on the other hand was pissed that he was interrupted by the young girl. So he got up and went to shut the door. When Allen saw that he got up and ran for his life. He got out the door and ran. Kanda on the other hand just blinked. He than smirked. 'This is going be fun' He though as he walked out of the moyashi room and went to the training hall.

Allen was running when he notice that his pants were loose. He stopped and looked down to see that Kanda had took off his belt and unzipped his pants. He really hated that baka but not really hate it was more like dislike. The boy blushed. 'Why the hell am I thinking of that baka!' He tried to get his thought off from that. As he was just standing there he bumped into something. That something turned around.

The something was Lavi.

"LAVI thank god your ok!"

The young boy said and jumped to hug the older boy. That was till he notices that his zipper was still unzipped. The red head also notice it and blush.

"Allen are you alright?"

The boy said worry why his little buddy had his pant almost down. He blushed as he notice how cute the little guy was. Allen notice his friend was starring at him.

"Umm Lavi can you .. stop staring at my crouch"

The boy said embarrassed. The red haired blinked and turn around while the younger one zipped up his pants.

"Um Allen about yesterday what happen?"

The boy blinked and stayed silent as the other waited for an explanation. God what did he do to deserve this. Allen thought to himself. He had to explain to Lavi what happen and he really didn't know how to put it in words so he said everything fast.(I can't write the words all together and stuff so just continue reading down)

" ..."

Lavi just blinked. Allen waited to hear his friend reply but nothing was said. Waiting and waiting for someone to say something someone finally did.

"Allen can you please say that again?" Lavi said looking at his white haired friend. The boy than spoke,

"Umm well yesterday you kind of saw me in a maid outfit when I was walking out of a room," The red head nodded wanting the younger boy to continue.

"Well you had a noses bleed when you saw me and you where out like a light after that, I didn't want anyone to see me in that slutty thing so I dragged you in a room, With Tyki." The boy stopped hoping his friend was not mad at shook his head then looked at Allen.

"When I woke up I didn't see that bastard Tyki there." The boy said out loud. Allen looked up at his friend, he was grinning like a baka.

"Umm so your not mad at me?"

Lavi still grinning shook his head how could he ever be mad at his little buddy. Allen sigh in relief. Glad that his best friend wasn't mad at him gave him an idea.

"Lavi will you help me !" The boy said holding the other hands.

Lavi blushed looking at how Allen was holding his hands.

"U-umm Sure I help."

"That's good thank you Lavi." The boy hugged the older one. The boy blushed again and began to say

"So what do you need help with?"

"I'll tell you on the way to find Lenalee OK"

The boy said with a smile giving the other one a nose bleed.

* * *

If you like that and you want some more right! Well not till you beg and plead you don't get any! Mawhah!

Sorry I think Im watching to many anime with bad but kick ass role models! Goo Yu Yu Hakusho and your manliness! I love it Kick Ass! Oops getting out of topic aren't we.

Anyways review and I wouldn't be bored,

Hahahah you thought I was going type Review and I wouldn't let Kuwabara kick your ass right! Well wrong Kuwabara can't Kick anyone ass =_=


	12. A Plan! Find Lenalee!

Disclamer:

I don't own anything but plot :(

Summary:

Allen had just ran away from rape and meet Lavi who still alive. After Allen told Lavi what happen to him he asks the red head for help. Now they must find Lenalee! What going happen next! Also this makes no scenes!

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

A plan! Find the Lenalee

* * *

After Lavi and Allen ran into each and had there little talk they went to look for Lenalee. Lavi and Allen trying to find her. Allen and Lavi search high and low for the young thought that they should split and look but, Allen didn't want to, and the reason was simple. He felt man gazes on his ass and crouch at the time and didn't want to be left alone. So both the boy where looking in the cafeteria right now looking around to see if they spot the young girl.

Lenailee on the other hand was trying to calm down after she saw Allen almost getting raped by Kanda. It was hot and her nosebleed wouldn't stop. After several attempts from not think about her nosebleed stopped. The young girl looked around to see where she ran to. She was in the lounge. Well she was think of what to do Allen and Lavi come in.

"Lenailee-chan! There you are!" Allen cried out as he went to hug the girl.

The young girl blinked as she look at the whitehead boy who was now hugging her but, suddenly blood come down her nose. Lavi and Allen where scared after see the blood coming down the girl nose.

"Lena-chan are you okay?"

Lavi said as he handed he a tissues. Allen looked up very worried. Then it hit him, Lenailee saw the whole thing with BakKanda. He let go of Lenailee and went to stand next to Lavi his face very red. Lavi looked at the two of they. It got him kind of mad. He wanted to know what happened and why the both of them where red.

"Okay Allen tell me what going on!" The redhead said very mad that he was out of the loop.

"Ummm well it a long story Lavi." Allen said fidgeting.

"I have time so spill Lenailee Allen." The two teens looked at one another and shook their heads they where going have to tell Lavi.

"Okay Lavi I tell you." Allen said finally.

"You see Komui put female hormones in me to make me an uke to anyone," The boy paused. The red head nodded so he could continue.

"So all the males here and in the noahs are attracted to me." The young boy finished. Lavi nodded now he knows why he acted like that with Allen yesterday.

"Okay I get it so why are you and Lenailee both red?" The red head said still wanting to know more. Lenailee cough The boys looked at her Lenailee began to speak

"Umm Well Lavi you see I kind of walked in on Allen and Kanda I did not mean too..." The girl was now bright red. Allen looked away when Lavi looked at him.

"It's ok Lenailee Kanda kind of jumped me. You actual save me " Allen said look at the Lenailee. Lenailee smile a little. Lavi on the other hand was cussing Yu name because he got the cute moyashi first.

"Well are we still going do the plan Allen!" Leanilee said wondering if the plan was still on.

"Yes and now that we have Lavi it going be perfected." Allen said as he turn black. Everyone did a sweat drop.

"umm Sorry Allen-chan but you still didn't tell me the plan."

"Oh yeah your right." Allen went back to regular Allen.

"Well Lavi were going make Komui suffer!" Allen went back to black.

"O-Okay Allen how?" Lavi said a little scared.

"Well we are going wait till Komui asleep at his desk and wake him up by saying Lenalee getting married and you're going hit him with your hammer hard."

The red head nodded waiting for Allen to continue.

"After that we're going drag him to an empty room tie him up and make him watch as we destroy all of his Komlin!" Allen laughed evilly after that.

"Wow A-allen-chan." Lavi said more scared of the little guy than ever.

"We'll do this plan after we make sure Kanda not near ok." Allen said subconsciously

"Well if it's looking for Yu than leave it to me I'll meet you, guys in the cafeteria in an hour kay!" Lavi said happy.

" Ok after that we'll executed the plan!" Allen said a little too happy.

Lavi then left Lenalee and Allen so they could prepare everything. They found one of the room that Komui use and went to find duck-tape. It was going well till Link saw them.

"Umm Walker-san what are you doing with Miss Lenailee?"

They both stopped what they where doing and turned to see their nightmare... Link!

* * *

Ello my fellow minions it's Yuik! lol I love to write another stupid but funny thing about having you review but I don't wanna! :P so there feel bad ! not Hahah

Anyways I made no scenes and I hope you enjoy my insaneness and all well you know what to do so do it!

Also I would like you all kindly to stop ridiculing my grammar! I know it not the best in the world and I should do better but, I do have a life beyond the Internet. I write for fun and nothing else! So please if you don't have anything nice to say than don't say it!

Also to my fans who are nothing but nice to me I would like to say I love each and every one of ya :) ;)


	13. Link The Nightmare

Disclamer:

I don't own anything but plot :(

Summary:

Lavi ,Lenalee and Allen had made plans now working on their plan Link pops up. Whats going happen now?

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

Link the Nightmare!

* * *

The nightmare of nightmares! It was Link! Lenalee and Allen looked at each other. Trying to think of good reasons to run away from the stalker known as Link. Thinking and thinking, Allen thought of a a semi good way to get away from the two dot guy. Useing his cuteness power he started to talk.

"Oh Link we were just done a favor for Jerry he need some duct tape and some rope. So me and Leanlee went to get them for him." He smiled.

Link looked at the cute little boy in-front of him. Smiling at him. Then looked away blushing a deep shade of red.

"Well then, how about I help you too Walker-san." He said come closer to the cute boy. Wanting to hug him.

"Um well you see, me and Lenalee are alright so..see ya." and with that said and done. Allen grabbed Lenalee and ran like a bat out of hell. Link just stood there and blinked. After a few seconds he went to follow them.

"Allen-kun can you please slow down." The young gril said as she tried to catch her breath. The silver eyed boy stopped and shook his head there no way he'd slow down with Link on his tail! So he started to run again.

As they got to somewhere safe. Which Allen thought they where safe. They stopped running. The boy looked around to make sure he didn't follow them or was around them.

"Umm Allen-kun " Leanlee said as she waved he hand in front of the boy. The boy snapped out of it and looked at the girl.

"Allen whats wrong? Why you run ?" The girl was cruise. Wanting to know why the young boy look so scared around the Link. Sign The young boy shook his head again.

"It's because I felt a werid vibe coming from Link and, I didn't want to stay and find out why." The boy said honestly. He felt that way after he tried his cute act on him. Allen shivered at the thought of it.

"Really? While we got to hurry or we'll be late meeting up with Lavi." The girl looked at the clock on the wall. Lavi told them that they meet in a hour and it was almost time for the meeting. The young girl this time graded Allen and went off to the cafeteria.

What they didn't know was Link was still following them. They got to the cafeteria and saw that their red head friend wasn't there yet. They should of known that Lavi would be late. They hope he didn't get killed by Kanda. They needed him and if he was gone then, they couldn't do there plans! After a few minutes Lavi come bouncing in like a madman.

"Lavi ! Your ok!" Allen and Lenalee said at the same time. Lavi looked at them disappointed that, they didn't have much faith in him but, he shook that off after he saw something coming their way.

"Walker-san there you are." Link said as he come over to the little group. The red head frowned. What was two dots doing here he thought to himself. Then all of a sudden, a big group of Finders come really fast to Allen.

"What the Hell." The white boy said as the group of Finders started to chase him. Lenalee and Lavi just stood there and tried to think what the hell was happening. As for Link, he was just standing there waiting to see what the other two where going do about it.

Allen ran he looked and saw that the group was catching up to him. Thats was till he bumped in to someone or something hard and wet. 'Damn it why do I always bump it to something while running!' Allen said cussing his bad luck. Looking up he saw a shirtless wet sweating Kanda.(oh that would be a dream to see ;) don't ya think? )

A wet shirtless Kanda. Making Allen blush.'Damn he looks good' The boy said to himself. Kanda looked down to see his favorite moyashi on the floor starring at his chested. With that Kanda smirked. The wet Kanda pick up the small boy and carried him bridle style. He looked at the group that was chasing his moyashi and gave them all a death glare. He walked away after that with the moyashi in his arms.

Allen was still thining of Kanda wet chest. Thinking how good he looked. He didn't noticed that the older male was now carrying him to his room. That was till, he was thrown on the bed. Looking up seeing that Kanda was on top of him.

"Umm Kanda can you please get off me!" The boy pleaded blushing which lonely turn Kanda on more.

"I don't think so moyashi." Kanda said in a sexy tone bitting down on the lobe of Allen's ear which made him moan out in pain.

"K-Kanda please!" The boy said whimpering as Kanda unbutton his shirt. Kanda wanted to hear more of Allen. So when he got the shirt off throwing it to the side. He bit one of the boy's nibble making the boy moan more. Loosening his pants. Kanda stuck his hand down feeling Allen rob. The boy was now try not to feel the pleasure of what the older male was doing to him but, it was hard when Kanda's hand was down his pants.

"Your already this hard? We haven't even started yet" Kanda said with another smirk on his face. He than pull Allen pant all the way off and started to lick the boy upper body. Hearing the boy moan was pleasure to Kanda's ears.

* * *

And that going be it :) Haha you really want it to continue than Review!

Review for the yaoi! I mean it! Or no sexy Kanda Yu in your bedroom tonight or any other night because he'll be with me and be in chains!

Yes I'm a sadist get used to it..

Have fun ;)


	14. Cross The Devil Himself

Disclamer:

I don't own anything but plot and if I ever did there be nonstop yaoi! but I don't :) :(

Summary:

Kanda had just found Allen, now he about to sex him up! Whats going happen to our poor Moyashi!

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

Cross the devil himself!

* * *

"Oi moyashi say my name some more." Kanda said as he bit down on the lobe of Allen's ear. "K-KANDA" The boy said out loud. The older boy smirked, He was holding the boy's arms in his hands up on the headbored. Looking around for something to tie him up. He found the bow around his neck prefacted for doing just that.

As he was tying up the teary eyed boy. He licked his tears away but, the boy continued to cry. Till the raven teen pressed his lips on the boys. Allen struggled a little but, give in and started to kiss back. While in the kiss he felt something part his lips. It was Kanda's tongue! He was trying to get in his mouth. Allen was to weak to fight so,he let Kanda's tongue slid in.

Kanda's tongue explored every inch of Allen's wet cave. He liked the tasted of the sweet tasted like candy and dango but, still the raven haired wanted more. So he stop the kiss making the sliver eyed teen moan. He wanted to be kissed more by the sadist samurie but, the samurie didn't want to give the white haired teen what he wanted.

So he went to the lower part of the boy's body and, felt Allen's rod was getting harder. Smirking he pumped it a little making the boy moan out. Allen couldn't take more he wanted Kanda in him. He didn't want him to play around.

As he was about to yell at the man, a knock was heard from the door. Then out of know where the door opens up to reviled.. Cross! He had come in and that's when the raven teen stopped what he was doing and got up. He look at the man who interuped his fun.

"What the hell do you want!" The raven haired shouted pissed that he interrupted him of playing with his moyashi.

"Hmm Well I'm here for my idiot disciple!" The man said back not really caring that Allen was half naked in the bed tried up. (Or did he?Yes he did ;p He was thinking naughty thoughts when he saw him trust me!)

"Well you can't have him! As you see we're very busy!"

"Hmm really? Well than I 'll just take him right now than." Cross started walking to Allen. He picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Hey Teme what do you think your doing!" Kanda shouted going over to get Allen back but, was to slow because, Cross was already out the door.

"See you again kid" Cross then started to ran away after that with Allen on his shoulder.

"Umm Master.. Where are you-" Allen was just about to finish, till Cross thrown him on a bed.

"You baka! Who said that you could be touched by anyone other than me!" Cross said pulling out his favorite hammer.

"Master what are you talking about?" The young boy was confused to say the least.

"Your mine and no one-" Cross got cut short, when a piss Kanda come in and picked up Allen than ran.

He ran like there was no tomorrow. That was till he saw the baka usagi. He come in his way well he was running. "Baka usagi move!" The pissed samurai said. Lavi on the other hand didn't see them in till it was to late. Then a boom! was heard. Kanda, Allen and Lavi where all on the floor.

"Ow- That hurt" The sliver eyed boy said as he rubbed his bum.

Kanda on the other hand was glaring at the said baka usagi. The usagi baka was wondering what happen and, how the little moyashi-chan was half naked. Blood started to come down Lavi nose. Also blood was coming from other places to. Feeling something warm Allen looked around to see that there were many bodies on the floor with blood everywhere.

Wondering why the white teen looked down to see that he still wasn't wearing any pants or boxers. Blush like crazy he used his shirt to try and cover up. Which didn't help much but, made the white teen look more adorable as this help with Kanda, because when he saw that he became like Lavi and passed out. (Good job Allen-chan! ;) ) The boy look and saw that it was a good chance to run, so he took it.

Allen ran to his room and well he was run he saw bodies hit the floor. A upon seeing his nude lower half. There where a lot of bodies. Allen came to his room. Shutting the door fast he went straight to his closet.

After getting dress he put a chair on the door to make sure no one could come in. Sitting on his bed he looked around. He fell back with a light thud. He was totally going kill Komui now. For all that he put him throught he was going have hell to pay and so was Cross.

'Why Cross it's simple he just come out of now where and took him than said he was his I mean what the hell! 'The young boy thought. Oh he hated every signal minute of this day. If Allen could he would jump out a window. But Allen know that it was not the way to go. So he thought of something other to do and so he stared at the wall.

* * *

Ello minons! It me again! I would like to say a speical thanks to Ninja Trio's Best for giving me the ideal of putting Cross in this ch! Thank you very much and a shout out to Chocolate Pockey-chan, yuki-souma, and Kichou! thank for reviewing! I love ya all :)

Also I want some fanart! If you guy don't mind like drawing the slutty maid outfit Allen was wearing in a ch you can draw that if you guy want to or just yaoi scenes! I would very much like that!:)

I forgot so I'll write this Review and I'll really write a lemon for you next time people! ;)


	15. Crazyness of Random Rape! Lemon!

Disclamer:

I don't own anything but plot and if I ever did there be nonstop yaoi! but I don't :) :(

Summary:

Crazyness and More crazyness come in when Cross comes home! Allen was attaced by Kanda than tooken away by Cross than Kanda comes at him again! When he finally gets away what is againg happen !

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

The Crazyness of Random Rape

* * *

It wasn't so hard to tell that Allen was in a fetid mood considering of everything that had happened to him so far. And if not wasn't awful enough, he was raped by the samurai that he thought had hated him from the first time they met outside of the Black Order building. Well, such life he had.

Looking throughout the window and playing his fingers, Allen laid on his bed thinking of way to get the evil man Komui died. Honestly, none of this would have happened if not because of his stupid invention. He couldn't believe it to think that Lenalee and Komui were related. Lenalee was so sweet and caring whilst her brother was so, urgh, Komui much!

Allen heaved a loud groan and slammed his head to the bed board behind him, sighing in relief. His head snapped back when he heard a noise in his room, more like a dark giggle. Perking his chin up, Allen's silver orbs met golden eyes in the corner of the room, leaning closer to the wall with his arms folded to his stoic chest.

"Tyki." Allen tried to hide the fear and horror rousing from his chest, faking his eyes with the sight of valor when in the inside, he was worried, a bit.

"What's wrong shounen? Scared of me?" The man seductively purred while moving closer to the soon-to-be Noah. He had desired the smaller boy for days now, and today, is the day where he would have his prey beneath him.

Allen clenched his teeth tighter and jumped from the bed to activate his Innocence when the Noah unexpectedly gripped his wrists and slammed his petite frame to the bed. Allen thrashed, kicking and cussing at his enemy, knowing the luck of escaping this man is zero.

"Calm down shounen. My presence here is not to harm you, just wanting to have a taste of you." Tyki stated calmly, whispering next to the frantic teen's ear, inhaling the sweet scene of the silver locks before he turned to look at Allen's flushing face. "_Let me go. Let me go Tyk_i!" Allen squirmed harder.

Smiling, Tyki took the opportunity to trap Allen's hands above his head, moving his hand to unbuckle his belt. "_Wh-what are you doing Tyki? Let me go_!" Allen questioned him albeit he knew the obvious answer for it.

Tyki narrowed his eyes, scrutinized Allen's lewd position, removing his belt; Tyki used it to tie Allen's wrists to the headboard. Not to tight to leave bruises but firm enough to confine the boy to the place. "You'll enjoy this shounen, trust me." He hummed melodically, attempting to ease the boy's rushing heartbeats.

"Darn you." Allen switched his gaze to the wall on his right rather to Tyki's lustful gaze, slowly accepting the inevitable. What was the point of screaming for help? He knew Tyki wouldn't let him and it only would end up pretty bad to anger this sick man before him.

"Giving in? That is so cute of you." And a wise choice indeed. In a brief moment, Allen found himself being exposed to the wind, gasping a little when he felt his hard length hitting Tyki's abdomen. Great, other garments of his shredded to pieces by hungry wolves.

He was quite surprised to see Tyki only unbuttoning his shirt and unzipped his pants, still wearing his clothes to seal his gray skin. Perhaps Tyki had more control than Kanda, or other people in Black order.

"I'll make you feel really good." Tyki caressed Allen's cheek, ruffling his hair and finally leaned down to capture the boy's trembling lips in a feverish kiss. He savored each moment and every contact, admiring this heavenly creature moaning in his embrace. He wanted to show it to Allen. To show him he wanted to make love to the exorcist instead of molesting, raping him like those imbeciles that dared to hurt his sweet Allen.

If only Allen could see this.

"Tyki..." the silverette breathed hoarsely, in need of air that Tyki took from the kiss. "You look perfect, shounen." Shoving his hand into his pocket, Tyki pulled out a small packet of chocolate wrapped in a silver plastic.

Allen's eyes widened at the thought of where that chocolate would be going. _Oh god._ "Tyki-" Allen huffed at the tingling sensation when Tyki melted the chocolate using his saliva, rubbing the sweet to his rod slowly until his erection covered with it.

"Let's try to have a taste now shall we?" Tyki smirked, bending down to take the small bean into his mouth, biting the mushroom head and torturously. Feeling content, he gulped the entire length and suck it acquisitively, holding Allen's hips to keep the boy from arching his body too much. "_Nghh!_ _Oh god Tyki!_" he swallowed his scream and replace it with a moan.

Wonder what anyone would say when they saw his condition right now, enjoying the sinful touch even if his head and heart screaming for him to fight back. And what scared him the most was, in a twisted way, he was glad Tyki was being gentle, gentler than Kanda.

"T-Tyki...I'm-...com-" his voiced at the feeling of his body betraying him, wishing that his hands were free so he could hold Tyki's raven hair. A shriek echoed in the room when Allen reached his climax, spurting his delicious seed to Tyki's mouth, watching the man drank the semen greedily not even letting a single drop to trickle down.

"That is so damn sexy." Tyki positioned himself to the boy's entrance, spreading Allen's thighs gently before he took his member out from his pants. There's no need for a preparation on their first mating. "Relax..." Tyki soothingly whispered to Allen, noticing the boy whimpering as a streak of tears welling beautifully from his eyes.

With a sudden thrust, Tyki pounded his rod into the boy's tight cave, groaning silently when the wet walls around it shutting him from entering even further. "Tch, you're so tight." Tyki pushed his body deeper as his balls slamming to the flesh of Allen's ass, eliciting a lecherous whine from the boy.

"_Tyki_! _N-Nnnn..._" Allen arched his head to the pillow, hiding his sweating and blushing face in it, refusing to face the humiliation and embarrassment of him being raped by their sworn enemy. Tyki glided his hands to Allen's erect buds, pinching and nibbling, trailing a butterfly kiss to Allen's chin, neck and collarbone.

"_Ahhhh..." _he bit his lower lips, abusing it to surpass the wave of moans that threatening to slip from his throat and chest."_Tyki...Tyki..._" Allen chanted the name venomously, hating the fact that all he ever wanted right now was to be filled by his rapist. The boy every action tempted him to do much more, but even he had his limit from this erotic scene.

Tyki slid his hand to Allen's member, pumping it from a slow motion, faster – faster and even faster, succeeding in making the boy screamed uncontrollably. "Shounen." He consumed the boy's screams by kissing him lusciously, too loud and people might hear them.

"_Mmmph!" _Allen moaned in Tyki's mouth when he climaxed for the second time. This time spilling his white fluid onto Tyki's chest and his body, wetting the bed with the semen. "_N-no more...Tyki..._" Allen sobbed with Tyki still inside him, panting with his face contorted into a satisfy expression.

"Of course shounen." Tyki pulled his throbbing erection from the shivering boy, brushing Allen's bangs and kissing the damp forehead. "I won't hurt you." Tyki smiled warningly, wiping the cum from his body and fixing his clothes.

"Goodbye, shounen." Tyki released Allen's wrist and covered the boy's trembling form with a clean white sheet he found in Allen's drawer, pecking the sleeping boy's cheek for the last time before he disappeared from the darkness.

* * *

woW that was the work of my most wonderfull friend hime-chan known as Shizuhana! thank you very much!:) Also a shout out t the preson who gave me the idea for TykixAllen Saissisters :) thank you very much!

Also I would like to say if you want to have a pair rape or love scene just ask because your reveiws give me ideas on what to write next so do it you know you wanna!

click the button that say reveiw minons CLICK IT!


	16. Laven Bitter Sweet

Disclamer:

I don't own anything but plot and if I ever did there be nonstop yaoi! but I don't :) :(

Summary:

Allen just had a eventful night with Tyki! Now feeling dirty he looks for a way to get over it in his best friend!

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

Laven Bitter Sweet

* * *

Waking up Allen found himself in the white sheet Tyki had put on him. Looking around making sure no one was there. He started to cry. He curled up in a ball and cry till his eyes turn red. He hear a knock on the door. Not really caring he keep crying.

The door open to revalue Lavi. Lavi had missed Allen on the time they were suppose to meet yesterday. So he went to his room. He really didn't expected to see his white haired friend curled in a ball on the floor.

"Allen!" The red head kneed down to the boy. Looking to see if he was hurt. Seeing nothing he look at the crying boy again, he then notice how his clothes looked.

"Allen what the hell happen to you!" He said grabbing the pale boy face to make him look at him. It help but, Allen eyes looked away. He didn't want Lavi or anyone to see him like that.

" Nothing happen Lavi what are you talking about." He smile looking at Lavi like he didn't have a care in the world. The smile that Allen wear wasn't good enough to fool the smart red head.

*smack*

Lavi had just slap the poor boy."Allen don't lie to me!" He yelled getting up from his sit. The pale boy was shocked to say the least. Lavi his best friend just slapped him across the face. It hurt and stung a little, he rubbed it to make it feel better which didn't work much.

The white haired boy then saw a tear hit the floor. It was Lavi; he was crying. It sadden the boy to see his friend cry when he really need to. After a while Allen felt wetness come on his cheek. He was crying again, with Lavi by his side.

The red head notice this and fell to his knees and put his head on the younger boy's lap. " Lavi I-I am s-sorry I-I didn't m-mean to l-lie" The boy said chocking on his words. "Its j-just I-I f-feel so bad!'" He cry more then lied his head on the Lavi's head.

Lavi looked up and put his hands around the thin waist that was Allen's. The boy at first was surprised at this then hug the man back. The both cried in each others arms. It was a sweet moment. A bitter sweet moment because, after a while Allen had to vomit. It still was sickening to him and his body could take it.

Lavi help the boy. He found him in the floor after he had ran to the bathroom. He was now leaning down to pick up the boy. Allen felt so weak, he was glad Lavi didn't ask who did it. He was also glad that he had a friend who wouldn't do any thing to him in his feeble state.

Lavi was a kind person. A person that Allen always liked. But there was no love in it but, lust for the red head. That what Allen thought anyways. Lust, pain, sadness and pleasure was mixed in his emotions when, Lavi picked him up.

It made him more mad at himself. He felt so guilt to have these feeling right now. He felt like BaKanda. It was how he just raped him for the pleasure and not caring about the others feeling. It made him so mad he started to cry as the boy took him back to his bed and, lied him down.

Seeing this the boy went to the bathroom again and found a wash cloth. He wet it and went straight back the the boy lying in the bed. Gently he wiped his mouth. He bent down and since the cloth was deemed unusable he started licking the tears away.

He liking what was happening he let out a moan. He want this sweet moment even if it was a bit bitter. He wanted Lavi to shower him with a love that Tyki tried to show. He want the red head.

The red head on the other hand wanted the boy as much but, he did want to be like the bastard that did it to Allen. Even if said basted was showing love in a way. Lavi wanted the boy to say it was ok. Even before the harmons Komui put in Allen, Lavi still held a affection the the cursed child.

Allen looks and the way he was so innocent Lavi like that all about him. He was his everything. He wanted to push the boy down on the bed and get on top of him. He wanted to do it but, he didn't.

He need self control which he was taught ever since he was a little child. To control his emotions and never let them out. It was easy till Allen come in the picture.

Lavi realized that he was getting closer to the boy when he was in though. He needed to get out of there and fast or something might happen to Allen if he stay too long.

Getting up from where he was. He when straight to the door. Looking back he hear Allen call for him. " Lavi where you going!" He said leaning forward in the bed.

"I need to go or the old man might kill me, Allen please be careful while I am gone." He turn back to the door and then open it and closed as fast as it opened.

"Lavi" Allen spoke to no one. The boy brought his legs up, he put his head knee. He felt hurt more then ever now. It left a bitter tasted in his mouth. He hated bitter thing the most. He started to cry again.

"Why are you so cruel to me?" He said looking up.

* * *

Ello people sorry it took so long to update and stuff I been thinking and I wanna disapper for a week!Or make that 2! I am seires. I wouldn't contacted anyone or do anything like updating ^^ rest time for me. I have to explain what yaoi is to my cuz so thats a reason I am guessing.

I would like to thank some people who where kind enough to ask for the pairing Laven namine zemyx thanks for the help! Also yuki-souma your artwork is amazing~ Chech it out people!~ She drew Allen in a maidout fit! so cute link here http : / vampiresubaru. deviantart .com/#/d2yt6rq check it out and just put it all togher and you get where your going~~

Review and I wouldn't disapper for 2 weeks( I'll only disapper for one if you review!) :) your choice!


	17. Inside the Hole

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but plot and if I ever did Allen have his ass raped 24/7

Summary:

Allen and Lavi just had a bitter sweet moment. It just get worse. Whats Allen going do~

* * *

Rape Moyashi

* * *

Inside the Hole ~ Lemon

* * *

Allen was so confused about what had happened in his bedroom with Lavi. He was just so confused, what happened and how everything was messed up but, something was keeping him from thinking and that was his stomach. It was growling for food, so the boy got up and went to change out of the clothes that had semen on them. He was still perplexed about what happened the night before with Tyki. Trying to shake it off, he changed.

After he did that, he went over to his door, letting out a sigh and opened it. He wasn't ready to face anyone that day but he had to so he put on a fake smile and went out of the door. He didn't see many people as he passed by and he was happy for that. He was until he noticed he was being followed again.

'Oh god why do I have stalkers?' He prayed hoping that it would work. It didn't because when he kept on walking, he felt an even more intense stares on his ass. Looking everywhere, he started to run not knowing Timcampy was following him too.

He then tripped and fell into a hole. 'This can't be Allen in Wonderland can it?' He thought as he fell to the depth of the hole. He landed on a cold ground. Kanda in pink tutus started to dance around calling him Moyashi in his head. He shook the thought away right after his head stopped spinning.

Balancing his body, he looked for a wall to lean on. He found one seeing there was no light; he followed the walls, trying his hardest to get out of the place he fell in. Walking slowly, he couldn't find his destination until he saw a dim sparkling yellow light. Rushing to make sure he wasn't see anything, Allen rushed to the light, smiling when he came closer to it.

As he was approaching it, a dark shadow was holding the light."Hello...anyone there?" he called out. The silhouette turned only to see that it was Louverier. The pencil mustache bastard, that was what Lavi called him. This might be the right name for the bastard that put him under the house arrested.

"Oh Walker-san what are you doing down here?" Louverier said with a creepy smile. Gulping, Allen cleared his throat. "I fell in a hole well I was walking and I saw your light and followed it." He wanted to look the other way but it was too dark to look so he rested his eye upon the other's face.

Louverier raised his brow. This was perfect, to have Allen Walker came down to the dungeon was a dream. He could now get information from the boy but something wanted him to make the boy as his toy for the evening.

Smirking Louverier always followed his gut. "Allen Walker~" he said purring. He pushed the boy to the wall, getting on top of the boy before he ran away. He wrapped the chains that hung limply on the wall around the thin wrists of the luscious boy's arms.

"W-what's going on Louverier?" Allen yelled frantically. "~oh nothing but, Walker-chan you should know not to walk alone since you're such a cutie~" He purred in the boy's ear, licking it as he rose up and saw the boy's terrified face, making him smirked even more. Louverier was more of a sadist than anyone and oh... how he like to torture his prey before tasting his forbidden fruit.

"Oh what wrong Allen I want to hear you cry out." He said as his voice disappeared. Shaking, Allen didn't know what to do. He trapped and couldn't cut the chains with his Innocence. They were too hard to cut. While he was trying to find a way to get loose from the shackles, he didn't hear the whip hitting the floor.

Then a stinging sensation came from Allen chest, making him scream to the top of his lungs, a wet liquid trailed down to the wound. "Allen-chan I think we should remove you shirt before we continue this game." Louverier said as he bit the ear of the boy, forcing him moan out.

Smirking he removed the boy's jacket and shirt. Crimson blood trailed slowly down to his chest. It was from the wound the bastard inflicted on his small body. "D-damn Y-you! Go to H-hell!" He yelled out but another howling cry replaced it. Licking the boy's wounds, he planted a kiss to the unwelcoming lips. Sticking his tongue down to the young boy's throat, he didn't give in until he needed an air for himself.

"I got to say Allen Walker... I am going to enjoy torturing you." He said as he raised the whip. He was already excited to have the 14th with him. Louverier bent down; he unzipped the younger boy's pants and started to suck the boy's rod. Licking and nipping, the boy let out another sinful moan.

He didn't want to, he didn't like being so weak. Allen didn't like how the man continued to suck. Wanting Allen's sweet seed to spill in his mouth. He tried so hard not to spill and when the older man moved away, 'thank god' he thought with panting attacking his chest.

Louverier was angered by this, he wanted the sweet seed of Allen's in his mouth. He cracked the whip again. This time without fail, he would get Allen to cum. He whipped him; another yell of pain came from the boy.

"You son of a bitch" he yelled crying in the pain. He felt something warm pouring down where the man had hit him. He was bleeding ferociously. _'Damn and here I thought I wouldn't have a thing as cruel as Kanda raping me'_ he said sarcastically to himself.

"Oh what a naughty Language Walker. We need to teach you a lesson." He said smirking while licking the boy's wounds. Allen couldn't hold it in he started to cry. The pain hurt even if he was gently licking him. It hurt so much. The pain was just too hard for him.

Looking up seeing the tear stained face of the boy, he smiled. "Oh Allen this is just what I want." Licking the boy's tears. Oh the sweet and salty goodness.

"Y-you bastard!" Allen said biting the man cheek. The man stepped back and rubbed his cheek."Oh Allen that wasn't nice~" He cracked his whip and threw it straight for the boy's bare chest. Another cry came from the boy. He didn't like this, he'd rather be trapped by Tyki then this mad man.

"You son of a bitch let me go now bastard!" He yelled louder. "Not 'till I get what I want Allen" He bent down and started again pumping Allen's manhood. Allen tried to resist moaning but it didn't work. "Ohhh... huh... pppleease... oh sto-op!" he said while moaning. Smirking triumphantly, he shook his head and started to lick greedily.

This time he didn't fight so his seed spilled appetizingly into the evil man's mouth. He drank it avariciously, making sure he got it all. Wiping his mouth, (Kanda should really be doing this) he fully set to finish what he'd started.

That was to rape the boy and how he'd get that tight ass. He was going to fuck it repeatedly. He unzipped his pants and carefully pulled off the boy's pants. Yelling from the cool air that hit his ass. He looked horrified at what the man had done.

"No no don't do it you fucking bastard." He said shouting out. He was so weak from the beating he got; it was hard for him to move around. "Oh but Allen, a man must to pleasure himself when there is a beautiful person tied up in here."

As soon as he said that, he turned the boy around so he could see his current target. Smirking at how cute it was. He didn't think preparing him would make a difference so he just stuck himself in the boy's tight hole.

Screams were heard when Louverier did that. "Oh what's wrong Allen isn't this pleasurable?" He said, as he started to move. Pain was the only word spinning in Allen's mind at the time. It hurt so much. The boy was definitely thinking of having his revenge on the Chinese man who did this to him and any other person who raped him.

In and out. It was hurting so much the boy cried again, tears rolling down to his cheeks. He didn't like, this not at all. Then the man hit the spot. His sweet spot. Letting a moan escaped, his tear stained the pink lips.

Liking the boy's moan, he put his hand over the boy's rod and started pumping it again. Pushing in and out, it was just too much making Allen lost control and spilled his seed again this time everywhere.

Please with himself, Louverier pulled out from the boy. Fast enough to make Allen moaned at the missing warmth but, happy that the man was not inside him anymore. "Allen that was fun~ right." He said in a mocking tone.

"No the fuck it wasn't!" He yelled to the man who was smiling. "Oh but, Allen we just made love~ why so mean?" purring like a cat, the old man kissed the boy roughly on the lips. He turned around to get the candle on the floor. "I have to leave for a moment Allen so just wait here, not like you can go anywhere anyways." He turned around again and walked away into the darkness with the only light. Allen was left alone to think.

* * *

"Ninjas are revolting, they stole my idea. I'll have to kill them now."- Hiei

Hello people I know I said I would be disappering and willn't updata and stuff but hime-chan told me I had to write for you guy a longer ch then usal. She was like write Yuik write! And I said I would. ~This ch is to her to since she so ask for a LouverierAllen pairing and told me to use a whip with it~ Hime-chan also edit this ch. So you all need to go and tell her thank for getting my lazy self up and writing~ and for those of who not know the great Hime-chan she is Shizuhana so goo and tell her ~~

Also I been and am going get EW EW EW reviews about this and yes I dislike Louverier and I almost puck when I was writing this -_- I really dislike that feeling but, I wrote it because of a request and in the next ch. I promise you that Allen will be clean and Raped by a hot seme! Aka Kanda so please stay tune!

Review or no more rape~


	18. Save or Not

Disclaimer:

I don't and will never own this story characters or anything but plot! And if I ever did Kanda would be fucking Allen ass non stop!

(PS Listen to Your Entertainment By Adam Lambert well reading this.. Do it now!)

Summary:

Allen just got raped again by a pedo and now is chained up in the dungon ! What's he going do? Who will save him!

* * *

Rape the Moyashi

* * *

Saved or Not..

* * *

Moaning out in pain, Allen laided there on the wall just waiting for something. He was to weak from the beating and from what that bastard did. He felt like he was going puck. The boy wished someone would save him before, The evil disgusting pedo come back. Also only wishing to himself that he want to be stronger.

The chains rattled when he tried to move. Sighing he started to think; not hearing foot steps coming. Till there was a big noise getting Allen out of thought. 'What was that!' He's minded thought and thought till he heard someone say

"Fuck stupid fucking Komui till me to check the fuckin' dungeons!" The voice was deep and anger tone. Which meant one thing, it was Kanda! Only one person in the whole Black Order can sound sexy well cusing! 'Wait did I just think Kanda voice was sexy!' Allen shook off it might be because he knows he was saved.

"BaKanda hey over here come help me!" The boy yelled as loud as his voice could go. "Oi Moyashi what the fuck are you doing down here!" The raven called backed. "What do you think I am calling from help for!" He yelled back in an annoyed tone.

"Hiding from me." The samurai said in a mocking tone. "But you probably could help yourself when you heard me." "I was not it just.." Thee boy answer back. He didn't want to tell anyone let alone some like Kanda that raped him about what the bastard did.

"You just what moyashi?" The teen said this time is voice was closer. " Never mind just help me." He shacked the chain again. "Why do you keep using that god noisy sound moyashi! I can and will fine you without it!" The teen said again annoyed.

"Sorry but it's kind of hard not to shake chains!" He yelled back pissed off. " Chains? Moyashi why the hell are you in chains?" He said his voice was now really close. So was the light that he had. Closer and Closer till Allen felt warm breath on his cheek.

"Oi moyashi what the hells are you doing down here." The samurai smirked till he looked down with his light. A frown form on his lips and his eye held hated in them. "Who the fuck touched you!" He grabbed the boy chin and looked straight in his eyes.

The boy tried to look away but the samurai held his gaze on the teen. "I want to know so I can fuck kick their sorry asses!" He held the candle closer now and he was pissed. I mean who dare touch something that his, and hell yeah Allen was his!

The silver teen didn't know what to tell the other. I mean how would you tell the first person who raped you that you just got raped again? It was just so messed up. "Oi moyashi answer me now!" Kanda said getting the boy out of his daze.

Then something happen that Kanda didn't expected. Allen was crying! Tears come down his face. Flowing off his chin to his bare chest. "K-kanda ple-aase just s-save me!" The boy looked so valuable and helpless.

Kanda was still very pissed but, softened his expression when he saw the boy cry. "Okay fine just hold on. Your covered in bruise and blood so it's going hurt to move you." The samurai said softly as he got mugan out. Carefully he cut the chains off the boy. Moan of pain come out of the boy as he fell but, lucky enough Kanda caught him before he hit the cold hard ground.

Picking up the boy bridle style he carefully made sure the candle was secure and then Allen. After make sure everything was okay he went to the exit. The exit was a ton of stairs going up but, that didn't bother the raven teen. He had his Allen in his arms but, he was bleeding badly.

By the time the teens got upstairs Allen was pasted out. Making Kanda worried but, he brushed it off. He didn't need to worry, he just needed to stop the bleeding and Allen would be okay. So he went to his bedroom. He was going go to the heath center but, he didn't want to leave Allen out in the open like that. Also he didn't know how to explain the boy's wound.

So he carried the boy to his room; shut the door and gently laid him on the bed. The boy moan out in pain at the contacted with the bed. Which made the samurai start to look for bandages. Looking though his room he found his stash of medical supplies.

Finding bandage between other thing he went straight to the boy. He looked so pitiful, so weak, so broken; Which made the raven teen very pissed. How dare someone do this to his Allen. Sighing he would make the moyashi talk later. He picked up the boy who return moan out again in pain.

Trying carefully he rapped the bandages around the pale boys waist up to his chest. It was going well but, the boy kept moan out. It was really distracting to the samurai. To hear the boy moan out it was arousing but, the boy was hurt and, he didn't want to hurt the boy any further.

"Oi moyashi you're going be okay so please stop moaning!" raven said looking at the stained sinful boy who was half coincides. "My my N-name is n-not Moyashi it's A-allenn" He said in a weak voice. "Che" The other replied then conituied to put the bandages on.

"Thanks Kanda I'm.. I'm really grateful to you." The boy said putting on a weak smile. "Che whatever." he just kept carefully rapping the boy making sure he got the wounds all tight and secure. " Oh come on Kanda.. don't be suck a sour puss." The boy replied with a weak laugh.

Raising a brow "A sour puss... Moyashi guess what." The samurai smirked. "What.?" the silver teen replied cruise. "After you're done bleeding we're going scrub you down so.. you don't need to be thanking me for anything." the smirk was still on the teens lips.

The young boy gulped he didn't like where this was going. "w-What do yu-you me-mean?" He didn't want to know but, at the same time he wanted to. The smirk turn in to a grin by this time. "I mean moyashi is that you need to be cleaned. Also you're butt naked on my bed covered in somebody else stuff... So I need to clean you top to your ass. You got it!" the raven teen said in a seceding tone.

Bitting the ear the boy let out a moan. Pleasing Kanda's ear he turned back and started to search for something in the room. Once he found it he place it on the desk in his room and went back to Allen.

"Kanda what did you just-" he was cut off in mid sentence when Kanda's lip come crashing down on his. It was a hot and passive kiss. Something that Allen enjoyed as he kissed back but, then the raven teen bit the low lip of his pray, making him moan out long enough for his tongue to slip in.

They fought for demoniac tangling their tongues together but, Kanda won after the short fight and was aloud to explore the sweet cavern of the moyashi mouth. He had to pull away after a while leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Smirking he wiped away while Allen was in a daze.

"How was that Moyashi-chan" he said in the ear of his pray. Turning red the boy got out of his daze and turn away covering his face from view. Another smirk formed. He was so happy to see a cute red moyashi with nothing on but the sheets which showed sinful pale skin. Licking his lips he frown when he saw the stale cum on the boy.

Allen on the other hand got back into another daze. He was distracted by Kanda's long hair and just wanted to play with it. He wanted to play with it, pull it , grab it like a life line he wanted Kanda to let him have that.

He wanted Kanda so much to after that kiss. He wanted him on top, in him, he wanted to scream his name well grabbing the beautiful hair in to his fist. He wanted all that and more. N ot knowing Kanda wanted it to he show a frown a pear on his face.

"Kanda something wrong?" he questioned. Which wasn't a good ideal as he was push down on to the bed, Kanda on top of him. "Tell me Allen" he paused "Who the fuck messed with you!"' He said in a pissed tone. It was the third time he asked and Allen wasn't willing to give an answer.

"Fine if you wouldn't funckin' tell me then I'll have to do it the hard way!" he paused for a moment again. "We're going take a bath right now and I'm gonna Fuck you hard till you tell me." he said in a more pleasurable tone.

Allen looked up tariffed. He was going get raped twice in one day. 'It's that just good luck.' He thought as he felt a pain on his chest. He also know he was weak and couldn't refuse Kanda.'Damn it!' He said in his head cursing himself.

* * *

"**Our injuries will heal as long as we're alive. But the scars will remain... "  
Allen Walker **

Okay that was long I think I'm drained.. Yep I am but, next is the shower scene you perverts so be happy Allen getting raped by the Kanda. I hope your all happy! Now I have work to do... I hate school work don't you why can we go and not bring anything home like that. Oh I hate gym too but, you guys don't want to here about that do you.. do you? Anyways I figured I should try putting a time limit to update but, Idk when so you guys decide for me! When you want to have this story update so just email me (my emails on my page) or review and write it and I'll see...

Okay review or no shirtless Lavi in your bathtub covered in rose petals!~ ;)


	19. Alternet Chps of 16 and 18

Disclaimer:

I don't and never will own DGM..Only the repectedable Kat-sama can own it! XD

Summary:

These chps are Alternet chaps of some of my work on RTM, I hope you like!

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

Laven Bitter Sweet

* * *

Allen woke up the next day to find he was in his bed. He got up and ran to his bathroom to pour out his guts. Washing his mouth, he looked at the mirror, and shamelessly looked away. What was wrong with him? He just made 'love' to a Noah and it was Tyki the Noah of pleasure!

Looking away again, he went to his bed, and curled up in a ball. Tears started to fall down from his eyes. He hated that he couldn't stop that, but of course, he hated himself too. He was just so weak; first, he couldn't stop Kanda and now Tyki. Such life he had.

The young silver haired boy kept crying, and then there was a knock on his door. Not wanting to face anyone, Allen yelled at the door. "Go away!" However, that didn't seem to stop the person from busting into his room.

Entering the room, the young boy rubbed his eyes to see who it was. It made out to be a redheaded figure, his eyes were still sore from crying and he thought it was his Master. He then threw something at the figure and closed his eyes waiting for the hammer to hit him hard on the head.

He waited...

Waited...

...nothing happened. Opening his eyes and rubbing them once more, he saw that the figure he thought was his master was on his butt rubbing his head with a pillow right next to him. Lavi looked up at the surprised boy then laughed "Haha! Good throw Allen!" he said smiling brightly.

Getting up he cleaned himself off. "Oh Lavi I'm sorry are you okay?" The boy said and about to get up from the bed, but the red head stopped him. "It's okay little buddy I'm fine! I mean, I'm as strong as an ox!" he said showing he muscles.

Allen laughed a little before a strong hand grabbed his chin. Turning his face, he was inches away from Lavi's serious face. "L-Lavi!" he yelled out in surprised and backing away if he could, but the redheaded's strong hand kept him where he was at.

"Allen, tell me why were you crying" the redheaded said with a sad face and concern filled his voice. His face went closer to Allen who turned a dark shade of red. "Um" he said, as he tried not to look at Lavi, which was obviously, very hard.

The redheaded's face still held that serious look as he inched closer to the younger boy's face. "Tell me please Allen so... So I can help." He said as his eyes held sadness and sorrow. The boy felt a pain in his heart when he finally looked at the redheaded youth.

"I ...I don't know what to tell you..." he said as tears started coming down from his eyes. The older boy looked at the younger one, and started wiping the tears from his face. "Allen, it's okay" he said as he hugged the boy.

"We're friends Allen, it's okay just let it all out..." he rubbed the boy's back in circles. The boy continued to cry making the man's shirt wet from the tears. "La-Lavi I just don't know what to do..." he based his head in the crock of Lavi's neck.

Lavi felt something sticky on Allen clothes, looking down; he saw white fluid on Allen's unclean clothes. "What the hell happened to you!" he brought Allen's face to his again. "Wh-what?" Allen looked up, a frighten look came onto his face.

"La-Lavi-" he was cut off when Lavi pushed him on the bed. Putting his hands around the thin pale waist that belonged to Allen. "Tell me..." his voice was low, "Tell me who the hell did this to you!" his voice was full of anger.

"Lavi please! Don't make me say it." the silver haired boy cried out. The redheaded went wide-eyed as he got up and setting himself on the bed. Putting his hands on his head, he started to shake it violently. "I'm sorry Allen...I didn't mean to scare you."

Allen blinked and looked at the redheaded back. He hugged him from behind. "Lavi, it's okay" he said baring himself in the older boy's back and not letting go of his shirt. Lavi turned around so the boy was in his chest hugging him tightly.

Smiling sweetly, he started patting the boy's head gentle. "Mufm" he heard the boy said in his chest. "What was that Allen?" he said confused. The boy looked up and smiled sadly "Th-thank you Lavi" Lavi smiled sweetly back at the boy.

Leaning down, the redheaded looked at the boy and sighed. If he was going to do it, he wished for a better time, but the boy needed it. Lavi looked at Allen and gently lifted his hands to cup the boy's warm cheeks. The older man was hesitated for a moment but carefully pushed the boy down to the bed and began to kiss him feverishly.

Entangling his tongue with the other, the fight over their territory was won by Lavi. They fought again, but stopped after they needed air. At this, a trail of saliva connected to their mouths. The boys were quiet for a moment but soon replaced by laughter and Lavi dropped his body next to Allen."La-lavi that's not funny!" the boy pouted. The redheaded boy laughed some more and kissed the silver haired boy's nose. "Allen" he said in a serious tone.

"What?" he questioned. "I need to go... Bookman needs me... I just came to check on you for a while." he got off the bed and went to the door. "I'll see you later then." he said in a soft and nippy voice."See you later..." Allen said back as well the door closed. He looked at the door sadly and sighed. Would he ever get a bittersweet chance like this again? He laid back down, curled up in a ball, and stared out the window of his room.

"Why, why I can't have a moment of being loved?" he said aloud and tears started to welling down to his cheeks.

* * *

**Safe Or Not...**

* * *

Moaning out in pain, Allen turned the other way and the chains started to make a rattling sound. "Ow" he cried out as he did that. The boy was now looking at the darkness instead of the cold stonewalls "That bastard" he said whilst moaning out in pain again _'This hurt so much'_ he said in his head. The silver haired exorcist couldn't think of anything worse than being chained up in the dark. Then he rethought of something and shivered "At least I'm not with Road..."

Doing a pray to thank god that he wasn't with that girl, he felt pain on his side. Another moan of pain came from the boy's lips. The chains rattled again "Stupid annoying chains" he yelled out, pissed that he was hanging from the wall vulnerably.

Trying his hardest not to move the chains that hung limply around his waist, but the chain just kept rattling. _'Stupid fucking annoying chains'_ he said again in his head. Sighing, he gave up hope of the chains to stop clattering.

He adjusted his eyes to the darkness, but he couldn't see anything. It was too dark for his liking. "Ow" his chest hurt this time. "Damn you Komui" he yelled to no one, also disliking the pain that came to his chest. He was definitely getting his revenge on that Chinese bastard.

Well he was thinking of things he would do to that man, he failed to notice footsteps echoing in the hallway, well if there was a hallway. Then out of nowhere he felt a warm sticky thing slide down his stomach, it was stinging.

He moaned out in pain. The footsteps became louder by each second. That was until he finally noticed where the footsteps were coming. Squinting his tired eyes, he saw a light.

He heard a loud crash, then someone started yelling "Stupid fucking' walls! I'm going destroy you later! Now who the fuck is moaning down here?" the pissed of voice said, which it was easy to tell who it was, Kanda.

Looking out to see the light, he moaned out in pain yet again. Before he could reassure himself, a hand grabbed his chin and his face was in the light. "Moyashi so there you are?" the voice said leaning over to his ear.

"Ka-Kanda!" Allen said surprised at the warm breath coming in contact with his skin."Oi moyashi tell me why are you down here?" he said in a sexy tone "What - what do you think I'm down here for?" he said trying to move the rattling chains once more.

"Oi that sounds getting annoying! Stop it." he said letting go of Allen's face to see that he was in chains. "What the fuck moyashi, who the hell did this? " he said tightening his grip on the light. Allen looked away.

Getting pissed with no reply, the samurai grabbed the boy's chin again "I said who the fuck did this to you tell me now!" He said, before he could speak even more, the samurai looked down with the light and he saw pool of Allen's blood.

Looking at the pale boy, he saw the wounds on the boy's chest. He looked abused and beaten. Worried, he looked at the boy's pale face. "Moyashi, I'm going cut these chains just ..." he paused "Just hold on." he unsheathed his Mugen and cut the chains like a piece of papers.

Allen body fell to the floor, but luckily for him, Kanda caught his limp body in time. "Oi moyashi, you okay?" setting the light down he looked at the knocked out boy in his arms. The only reason he came down here in the first place was to find out who was moaning so loudly, but now finding that it was his moyashi , he wanted to kill someone...badly.

Getting off the floor, he carried Allen bridal style while holding the only source of light he had. Then he went out of the dungeon. The pale boy shuffled in Kanda's arm. When they got to the stairs, Kanda noticed something off about the boy's body.

Sure he know that he didn't have a shirt off, but he was feeling a soft skin when he touched the young boy's cute ass. Yep he was right. The moyashi wasn't wearing anything, a smirk formed on the samurai lips, but was soon replaced with a frown.

Someone touched his moyashi and that didn't bode well with him. He looked down again and sighed. The moyashi was just too cute to be mad at. So cute even if he was naked in Kanda's arms, being held tightly against the samurai.

They had finally reached to the top, but there was a little problem. What was the raven teen going to do with the bleeding boy? Take him to the infirmary? No, even Kanda wouldn't leave Lavi there, and also how would he explain the wounds on the boy.

He knew that the pale boy didn't like the infirmary. Sighing again, he walked the last step and then started to run as fast as he could to his room. Which he did perfectly when no one even saw him running.

Gently, he shifted the boy and opened his door. The boy moaned out in pain at this. The samurai stopped walking and the boy moved a little moaning out again in pain. The man looked at the pale boy softly and move to his bed, where he laid the boy down gently.

Looking at the fully exposed bodied on his bed he felt something warm slid down his nose. Wiping his nose, he saw that it was blood. _'Damn moyashi!..giving me a nose bleed!'_ He turned away from the boy.  
After his nose stopped pouring the crimson liquid, he went to his bathroom. Looking through some stuff, he found bandages. Coming out of the bathroom, he went straight over to the little boy, lifting him up as gently as he could. He started wrapping the boy's chest with the cotton fabric.

He finished soon after and looked at his hands. He was covered in blood, not just anybody's blood, it was Allen's blood. Feeling sick, he went to his bathroom to wash it away. Not notice that Allen was waking up.  
"Ooow" he heard someone cry. Running out of his bathroom, he saw the pale boy only having the sheets to cover his delightful body. "I see you awake moyashi." he said with a smirk. The pale silver haired boy looked over at the samurai. "M-my names Al-Allen, Bak-BaKanda!" he replied in a weak voice.

"I beg to differ." was the others reply as the young boy looked at his surroundings. Looking down he saw that he was just cover with bandages and the sheet on Kanda's bed. Turning a deep shade of red, he quickly looked away.

Kanda's eyes closed and he let out a "Hmm" then he reopened his eyes and look at the cute creature in his bed. The boy then realized what had happened, well, he thought happened while he passed out. It seemed that the grumpy samurai saved him from another hell.

"Kanda.." he said, gaining the other attention "Hmm?" the other replied. "Th-thanks I'm really ... grateful to you for saving me .." he said looked away again. After that was said, the samurai moved to the moyashi and grabbed his chin.

"Don't look away...please" Kanda said softly leaving a surprise expression on his face, but then the older man pulled their faces closer together. A gap was there for a little while until Kanda closed it pressing his lips on the young boy's.

The kiss was sweet at first, then passionate. Pushing the younger boy down on the bed Kanda was on top of Allen with their lips linked together. Kanda wanted more so he licked the low lip asking for an entrance.

The other boy didn't know what to do about it so he didn't give in. Making the samurai mad so he bit the boy's sweet lips. The boy let out a moan and that let Kanda's tongue in, exploring the wet cavern of Allen's.

They fought for dominance, both tongue entangling each other, but even though Allen tried his hardest, Kanda won, now freely doing anything he wanted with the silverette's tongue, pushing and pulling it everywhere.

They stayed like that until they needed air. Gasping to fill his lungs, Allen's mouth had a trail of saliva connected to Kanda's. The younger boy blushed while the older one just smirked. "So you like that I'm right?" he said sexually.

Turning different shades of red, the boy pulled the sheet up over his head. The samurai continued to smirk at the boy. Leaning down, he bit the boy's ear making him whimpered weakly. "Ka-Kanda, please stop?" the silverette said hopefully.

"You're right I should..." he said pausing. "Because I still have to clean you off before I could touch you." he looked at the other dully. The silverette gulped, "What do you mean Kanda?" a spark came in his eye as the silver haired boy said that.

"What I mean dear moyashi is you need to be cleaned... You were touch by someone other than me and that's not going be on me if you get AIDS or STD..." he said in a bored tone. "Who said I was your property? And how would I ever get a sexual disease that's my Master who had those!" he shouted back weakly.

"Hmm I guess you're right about the Cross part, but you've been mine since the day I fucked you, which I'm pretty sure it was your first time." a smirk never left his face and the boy turned another bright shade of red.

"So I'm right?" the smirk was still on his beautiful face. "What- whatever!" he said weakly. "Umm well you still need to tell me..." his smirk turned into a frown "Who the fuck touched you!" he yelled madly. Allen turned the other way.

Sighing, the young samurai looked at the boy and a smirk formed on his face."Okay since you wouldn't tell me I'll just have to fuck you till you do, clean you and then fuck you till you tell me." The smirk never left his face.

_'Oh why was god so cruel to him.'_ he thought, as he went wide-eyed.

* * *

"Don't make me slap you upside the head."- Genki

_**Beta-editor:The wonderful~ Shizuhana**_

Ello I would like to say again that these are alternet ch. and don't in any way effect the story line now so don't hope for it. This is a treat for you all be happy about it. Also it going be the annaveriery for this and this is how I show my love by doing this... And to add up a new ch. will be coming out on the birthday of this...so thats all...

Review or get annoyed by a stick...( what not funny?)


	20. Omake Random things with the characters

Disclamier:

I don't own any thing but plot got it?

* * *

The Randomness of writerblock with DMG... Omake

* * *

Hello fellow people/minons I am yuik and I think I write to much about DMG

Kanda: Che You don't

Allen: Yes she does!

Lavi: I agree with Kanda on this one, Allen

Oh whys that Lavi?

Allen: ya why that?

Lavi: well...

Kanda: Its because he hasn't had a sex scene with you yet moyashi

Lavi: Hey Yu~~ That was supposed to be a secreted!

OH ho ho Lavi want a sex scene~~

Lavi: not you too

SORRY Lavi but right now I can't think of anything to do for Rape Moyashi I mean you do need a scene but, You aren't the type like Tyki or Kanda who would wanna rape Allen against his will.

Lavi: Well that's rude

Allen: Hey!

Tyki: did someone just say my name?

Oh Tyki~~

Allen: stay away from me pedophile! The power of Christ compels you!

Tyki: What's wrong with boy?

He liked it when you raped him

Allen: What no I didn't

Kanda: Tyki you raped my moyashi!

Tyki: She made me * points at Yuik*

Whattt? No I didn't the reviewers did..

Kanda: should I kill you now or later?

no.. don't do that I have writer block...

Kanda: So ?

well so you can't really kill me I'm all powerful

Lavi:.. O god she gone power crazy

Allen: when has she not been power crazy!

Tyki: I think she as normal as me *smirks*

Allen&Lavi: Normal like you...right

hey! I'm just a random yaoi fan girl ...

Kanda: che

no che's!

Kanda: che!

okay no soba for you * takes all the soba stuff and throw it away somewhere*

Kanda: what the hell!

Allen: wow

Lavi: XD epic

Tyki: never try soba before any good Girly Samurai

Kanda: *grabbed Mugan* what was that curly top!

Bets anyone?

Lavi: what?

Bets? money? who will win? Tyki or Kanda?

Allen: Tyki can pass through anything, but Kanda has a kanta that can cut him, hmmm I choose Tyki

haha Know you choose that

Allen: Why?

Lavi: I'm scared

you should be...

Kanda: che

Tyki: Haha the shounen choose me not you girly!

Kanda: Say that one more time and see if you keep that smirk on your face after that

Tyki: ohh scary

not really once you picture him in a tutu you kind of don't get scared of him

Allen: I thought this omake was about Rape the Moyashi?

Lavi: me too

your right... BUT I have good reason to believe that people like being annoyed by a stick...

Allen&Lavi: a stick

Kanda: crazy way to get reviews

not really I promise some they get a sexy Kanda

Allen: Kanda... sexy? * dirty thoughts*

You like your day dream?

Allen: what!,... no *looks away*

Kanda: *smirks*

Tyki: what about me?

I been thinking and I think you might be incest if your pair with Allen so tell me Tyki are you related to a Neah Walker?

Tyki: No, I don't think so

Allen : It wouldn't be incest I was adopted

Oh your right... XD

Kanda: are you in your right mind?

no Yu-chan~ I'm not!

Lavi: *sweat drops* this is going go bad

oh I remember I promised a sexy Lavi in covered in rose petals in their bathtub.

Lavi: O.o you sold me for reveiws!

Allen: see told ya she was crazy!

Of course I'll sell anyone of you out for reviews~

Tyki: wow and what are your ethics?

umm Trustworthy, forgiveness, and ..open-mindness

Kanda&Tyki&Allen&Lavi: seriousy?

yep ... What!

Allen: Are you sure about that?

What!

Lavi: Trustworthy? really?

what you can trust me !

Lavi: no I can't

why not

Kanda: because your crazy

I... okay that's true

Tyki: the girls as sane as the earl

..no commented

Allen: I agree with Tyki

Lavi: I second that

Kanda: cha

sour puss

Kanda: what was that?

nothing...

Allen: I agree with Yuik now

Kanda: what was that moyashi!

Lavi: I don't think this was in the job description

Tyki: here look at our rights * hands a book to Lavi*

Lavi: What! Who wrote these?

Tyki: Yuik *points*

Lavi: You have no right to kill or think about destorying the world!

Hey those are good rules!

Lavi: who would wanna destory the world!

Allen: haha ummm *looks away*

Tyki: I do considering I'm on the Earl side.

Kanda: che why would I do something so stupid

see

Lavi; *sweat drops* okay now I get that rule, but this one! No rights to have a dog! what that?

Kanda: a random rule I believe..

Allen: very random why would anyone want a dog?

Tyki: Animles hate me T.T

well I don't really know about that...

Lavi: next one, is no soba

we talked about this before..

Allen: he does need to eat something other then soba

Kanda: was that a offer?

Allen: O.o what noo..

Kanda: * grabs Allen and runs away*

Wow...umm I think we should end this now..

Lavi&Tyki: Agreed

well okay omake ended!


	21. Shower Scene aren't the way Tubs are!

Discalmier:

I don't own any DMG ass and if I did I would be all Powerful!

Summary:

Allen was found by Kanda, now Kanda says he need to clean the boy what's going happen?

Warning:

Kinky stuff, Sex Toys, and Kanda's mouth, Allen as a uke, Also a tub gets violated

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

Shower Scene aren't real Tub scenes are...

* * *

The boy looked at the samurai fearfully. "K-kanda you can be serious!" The samurai smirked maliciously with his mind, forming varies of kinky way to pleasure his uke. Turning around, he picked up the thing he was searching for earlier and turned back to face the boy."Don't move." it sounded like an order more than a caring request. Kanda scrutinized the anxious boy before he went into the bathroom.

The sound of water streaming came from the bathroom with a loud "Shit!" A few seconds later, a shirtless and wet samurai emerged from the bathroom with an annoyed expression adorned his face. "Damn" he said looking at the wooden door. The young boy took the chance to peek at the Asian man.

_'Wow Kanda looks so hot' _the silver haired boy thought starring at the chest, trying to embed the fragment in his memory. His shoulders down to his six-pack, and the tattoo on his chest. Kanda was truly a beautiful sight for the young boy.

The samurai looked at the boy who was drooling at his body and smirked. "I guess you like what you see then moyashi," he said leaning down to the boy. The young silver haired boy blushed furiously. Smirking again in triumph, the older boy leaned down further and picked the boy up as gentle as he could.

"Kan-Kanda what a-are you doing?" the boy said, stammered. Kanda looked at the cute boy in his arms and a smile spread to his face, a genuine smile instead of a pervert smile "Moyashi, what do you think I'm doing?" he walked into the bathroom. "I told you that I was going clean you and make you tell me who the hell touched you."

Allen went wide-eyed. They were approaching the bathroom and the sound of running water was getting louder. "Ka-Kanda!" the cute silver boy said as he felt a hand touch his ass. "What moyashi?" he smiled happily or maybe perhaps, in the case, grinning madly.

The boy gulped, seeing Kanda smiled like that meant there was something kinky going to happen, but then he felt another hand went down to his ass, groping and pinching. Turning a bright shade of red, the boy tried looking away.

Grabbing the boy's chin he, planted a kiss on the silver haired boy's lips. The samurai pressed the boy's body to the wall and smacked their lips together in a feverish kiss. Wanting more, he begged the boy for an entrance and to his dismay, the youth's ignorance prevented him to have what he wanted. Resulted that this fight wouldn't be going anywhere, he bit the younger boy's lips

"Ah!" he let out a moan.

Kanda entangled his tongue with Allen's, fighting for dominances Kanda pinned Allen's arms on the wall before going back to their previous session. He moved one of his hands and drew in to Allen member. Pumping it, while Allen let out adorable moans at this.

"Oh so you like that..." The boy blushed and looked away "Just wait till we're in the tub," he said biting the boy's ear lobe. He grabbed the boy, pulled him in a tight embrace - lifted him in his arms, and went to the big tub in Kanda's bathroom.

The silver haired boy was about to look around the bathroom, but was taken aback as Kanda dumped him into the tub, but something was off about the tub. It felt like jelly, Allen opened his closed eyes and look at the water.

The water was a reddish color and it was easy to scoop up and watch it slowly pour back down. It also felt good on his body, not stinging him or anything. "Kanda what is this-" he was cut off after he turned to see that Kanda was nowhere in sight.

"Kan-" he yelled, but was cut off again by lips crashing into his. After a while, they broke apart for an air was a necessity at that time. Another trail of saliva connected to their lips. "You need to be clean moyashi now just sit still and let me wash you." Kanda then got up and grabbed something from the sink.

"Kanda at least tell me what this is you put in the tub!" the boy pouted, but soon after he felt a sharp pain come to his chest. "Ow!' he cried. As soon as he cried out, Kanda rushed to his side. "Oi moyashi I forgot to take the bandages off hold still." he carefully unwrapped the wet cloth; the boy flinched as he did so.

Then a crimson color came out from the boy's fresh wound. "Oh shit... Moyashi hold on. I'm going get a new cloth." he said to the pale boy. "Kand-Kanda! Don't leave!" he said grabbing his arm and clenching his side to him.

"Okay moyashi, but at least let me stop the bleeding for you." he said with a soft expression, grabbing a wash cloth off the rack and putting cold water on in, then came back to the smaller exorcist. "Kan-Kanda it- it hurts so bad." he hold his stomach; his baby face defined pain and restlessness.

"Don't worry... that stuff I put in here will help." he paused putting the damp cloth in the jelly water, moved Allen arms and pressed it on the wound. "It will help you." Somehow despite the older man's conceited behavior, Allen felt comforted by the words.

"Kanda I... I thought you... you." the boy looked away and then a strong hand grabbed his chin. "You'd thought I what? Fuck you? Moyashi, you're weak and in pain... I wouldn't do anything to you right now." he looked at the boy's big grey eyes, trying to convince him that what he said was the truth.

"I- I don't know what to say Kanda." the young boy paused "But thanks..." he blushed."Moyashi...I said don't thank me yet I still have to clean other place out." he said as he touched the boy's cute ass and Allen yelped in return.

"Kanda what- what do you think you're doing?" A finger slid into the boy's hole. "I told you I'm going clean all of you and even your butt needs a cleaning." he put another finger in, but wet it a little before he forced his long finger to enter it. He brought Allen's ass up, making Allen hold the side of the tub whilst moaning and whimpering.

Smirking, the samurai went on; another finger entering the pucker hole. "Ka-Kanda!" the boy said exotically which made the man even hornier than he already was. Then Allen felt something wet came inside him." Wha- what ar-are you doing?"

The samurai looked at the young boy and smirked. "It's just something to clean you out with." his voice said sexually and then pulled out the toy he was using. "Ugh..." the boy said as the toy got removed.

"Oh so you like that?" he said smirking again and getting another one of the toys out."I guess I'll just have to use another one." he said placing the new toy back in the boy's hole. "Ugg!" this boy said again, tightening his grip on Kanda's shoulder.

"I think this is fun don't you moyashi?" he pushed it back farther. "Kan-Kanda please! I- I'm going to -" he was cut off when Kanda's hand touch his rod. "So you are." He said. "Kan-" he was cut off by lips crashing into his.

A familiar tongue came asking for entrance, which in fact the boy gave immediately. They wrestled again which the winner was Kanda and gave him right to play around again with Allen's tongue. After a while, the two broke from their affair.

"Kanda!"

"Moyashi just keep calling my name." he said licking his lips with another string of saliva connected to them. Kanda still need to clean the rest of the moyashi's body, but he was having so much fun with his moyashi.

* * *

"I always said those teachers were out to get me. I'm surprised they didn't run me over themselves."- Yusuke U. YYH

**_Beta-edited: Shizuhana~_**

Ello, fellow people what up? You disappointed? Well thats good to hear! Why you say, because I'm cruel and evil! Not... really... So nowwe get back to the story in general okay then I'm out.. No Kinky stuff when I'm gone !

Review and get yourself a happy Yuikshiro~!


	22. Out and Confused

Disclaimer:

I don't own DMG, and if I did I'd make Allen suffer more, put Lavi in a preschool, and the put Kanda in a dress, but saddly I can't do anything like that.

Summary:

Allen and Kanda are in the bathroom, Kanda is cleaning Allen off, then after awhile they stop and Kanda takes Allen back to his bedroom, whats going happened?

Warning:

No warning...

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

Out and Confused

* * *

"Kanda-hnn-what do you think your touching-hnn" The silver haired boy said as his body was covered in sweat. "I'm touching what's mine moyashi" the samurai said as he reach down and pull out another toy "Hnn K-Kanda!" Allen said again looking up at the man.

Kanda just smirked; this was too much fun. He should get the moyashi in the tub more often. "hnn Kan-da" the boy said again as samurai keep at it. "Hmm You should be clean enough." he said in the boys ear, then bite it; making the boy cry out, which was more pleasure to Kanda's ears.

"Kanda no more please!" the boy said looking into the samurai's eyes. The samurai look away and got up, then going out the door. "Kanda wait!" he cry, he try to stand up but his wounds still hurt and he fell instantly. "Kanda..." he said looking down, " What Moyashi?" a voice said in his ear.

"Kanda!" he stood up and jump on the raven teen making them both fall down on the cold bathroom floor. "Ow Moyashi what was that for" he stopped and looked at the wet boy borrowing in his shirt. "Moyashi.." he looked at him for a while, then left both of them up and wrapped a towel around the fragile boy.

"Kanda what-" he was cut off when the samurai put him on the bed and when to his closet, not listening the boy at all. "Here put these on." he throw him a shirt and pants (with underwear? I don't know) the silver hair boy blush and began to put them on slowly and painfully. Its seems that some of his wounds didn't close.

"Moyashi here let me do it." the samurai said before Allen had the shirt on. "What-" he was cut off again as the raven teen took the shirt, then set himself on the bed and put the boy on his lap, then slowly he began to bandage the boy up, after all that he careful put the big shirt on the small boy's frame.

The pants, thought tight was a little bit big on Allen, and the shit looked like a small dress on him. "Wow moyashi your really small" the samurai said while checking the boy out. "Shut up" he yelled and throw a pillow at the samurai's face.

"Che" was the reply as he through it back at the moyashi, making the boy laugh. "Why are you laughing" Kanda said raising a brow, the silverette just keep laughing. The samurai looked at him again and smiled softly.

After the boy's little laugh attack, he fell asleep. The samurai on the other hand just stroked the silverette's hair, moving it out of the beautiful sleeping face. "Nnn" the boy said as he moved, but before Kanda could even touch the young boy again, a knock was heard.

"Che who could that be." he got up and went to up it, if he didn't he was sure they'd just keep up with the annoying knocking. "What!" he said pissed and annoyed, "Kanda, umm I was wondering if you have seen Allen anywhere?" a girl's voice said.

"No I haven't" he said plainly and shut the door, but was stopped by Lenalee's foot. "Kanda I know you and Allen don't get along that well, but please Allen could be hurt somewhere, so if you see him please Kanda; take him to me or Lavi..."

The samurai looked at her and sighed, "Sure I will." The girl brightened up "Really! Thanks Kanda" she said as she hugged him then left. Kanda just shook his head and look at the sleeping moyashi on his bed.

Sighing again, he picked up the younger boy and wrapped a blanket around the boy's small body, and went out his door. The walk to moyashi's room was very unpleasant for Kanda, because it seemed that everyone was looking for the younger boy, but no body would have guess that Kanda was carrying the boy.

"Nmmnn" was heard from the blanket, making people stop and look at the raven teen. "Che what the hell do you think you're looking at? Kanda said pissed, making everyone go back to what they where doing.

Then sighing, he continued to walk to the moyashi's bedroom, which he got there after just a few more stares from people. He opened they door, no bothering to knock or anything, then he putted the younger boy on his bed.

"Kanda?" a sleepy voice said "What Moyashi?" the raven teen stopped at the door and turned around to see the silverette up ,and looking straight at him. "Thanks Kanda." he said blushing , the raven teen sighed again, "Moyashi I said this once didn't I? Don't thank me for anything right now." he then lifted Allen sitting on his bed alone.

"But you did save me Kanda..." Allen said falling back on his pillow. Now he had to think about what Kanda was to him. He could be a jackass, but he save Allen from another painful day with that sick bastard, just as Allen thought that he ran to the bathroom and pucked.

Washing his mouth out he went back to lay on his bed. What was he going do now? He had to also think of a plan, a plan to make sure he didn't get kidnapped again, or raped. Well the silverette thought, his stomach growled.

"What the hell am I going do! If I go out then someone will surely get me." he stomach growled louder this time, he put the pillow on his face, this was going be hard for Allen if he didn't get anything to eat soon.

Then a knock was heard, "Allen!" a singsong voice said as the door open, "I brought you some-" the voice was cut off as it had just one look at him. "Allen! What happened to you?" the voice said as it placed a plant on a table and went over to the younger boy.

"Lavi!" the silverette said getting up; then jumping on the redhead. "Allen.." the redhead said as he patted the silver hair, "What happened?" he said softly as he could, the boy just clung on his shirt and cried.

* * *

"Oh, could you tell that by reading my mind?"  
-Yusuke U.

Oh gosh it been awhile hasn't it? Well just to tell you this hasn't be betaread or anything. Why you ask? Well I don't really know why... So anyways I hope you enjoyed this ch. Sorry for not updating in forever. So I'll have an Omake down here for you.

Review and well get yourself a nice pat on the back.

_Allen: Wow so origanial_

_Yuik: Well sorry _

_Allen: Whatever_

_Yuik: Your just mean!_

_Allen: Why thank you :)_

The End...


	23. Another Omake

Disclaimer:

I don't own this... sad face

Summary:

This is an Omake explain a thing

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

The day the world stopped...

Is when Rape the Moyashi is going be stopped.

Allen~ Whaatt?

I'm going stop Rape the Moyashi...Well for awhile till I get my Rape face back

Tyki~ You have a rape face?

Yes I do, when I want to write about Allen beening raped

Lavi~ Damn you Yuik I still haven't slept with Allen yet, and you're stopping the story!

Kanda~ Bad luck for you rabbit.

Lavi~ It's no fair Yu raped Allen like 5 times already!

Well umm yes he has hasn't he...

Allen~ I hate you all

I love you to Uke

Allen~ Grrr

Haha

Kanda~ Teasing him is my job

Lavi~ That's no fair!

What's no fair you can tease him too!

Tyki~ I feel like you're more of a pedo then me Yuik

Hey! I'm younger then you! I'm just a pervert! and I don't like looking at little children like you do!

Tyki~ But Allen and You are so nice to look at

Allen~ o.O I feel so viloate

You should thought I'm okay since I'm use to being looked at like that, by my friends...my Friends are pedos...

Lavi~ Umm You must get raped and in sexual stuff all the time then

Well of couse...

Kanda~ That's why you have a twisted mind!

Yes..

Allen~ That's why you made Rape the Moyashi then

Yes Yes that's why...-looks some where else-

Lavi~ I don't think that's why

Tyki~ Haha I thought this was about you stopping RTM ?

Oh yeah -Koolaidman comes busting in-

WTF!

Allen~ Mother of !

Kanda~ Fuck!

Lavi~ Kool aid!

Tyki~ AIDS~

-all stop and look at Tyki-

Allen~ huh?

Allen you need to go to the doctor and get yourself checked okay .

Kanda~ Sexual DISESEDS ARE BAD!

Lavi~ What the f? Kanda what's wrong with you?

Kanda ~ Che nothing

KoolAidman~ I'm here to give you all..

Lavi&Yuik~ Koolaid?

KoolAidman~ No

Then what?

KoolAidman~ AIDS!

Tyki~ See told ya

O.o

Lavi~ Umm Sorry we don't want any...

KoolAidman~ Okay fine -goes away-

Allen~ that was weird

Kanda~ Yep very weird -pulls Allen closer-

Allen~ -blushes-

Lavi~ No -cut in-

Threesome anyone

Tyki~ what about me?

Ummm I don't know..

Allen ~ What ever at least I will not be raped for awhile!

Yay good for you, so anyways sorry about not writting I hope this makes you laugh.. I love you all and sorry again :)


	24. Laven Moment

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM

Summery:

We last left off with Allen and Lavi and Allen crying in Lavi arms.

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

"Allen come now it's okay shh" Lavi said picking Allen bridle style and walking to the bed. "It's going be alright just let it out Allen let it out." he held the boy lovingly as he cried more into his shirt.

"It's just not fair L-lavi n-not fair!" the sliverette said into Lavi shirt.

"I know" the red head replied "Life isn't fair' he cradled the young boy's head.

"It's not!" he squeezed Lavi, which the red head didn't mind, giving a soft sigh he squeezed back.

Raising the younger boy's chin Lavi put his lips on his. Allen was surpirse by this, but still kissed back, adding more passtion to the kiss. Stopping from the Allen moan out, "Lavi..." looking in the older one's eye "are you sure you want to do this?"

The young Bookman looked at the sliverette lovingly "Yes I'm sure" then he kissed Allen again

* * *

"Sorry "  
- Me

Sorry for the shortness and such Well I happy to be back! I'm trying to update all my stories so some of them might not all be up yet and I'm sorry for that.

Reviews are best!


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hello sorry about how many Author's notes I write, but this ones going take the cake! I'm looking for an Apprentice and some Assistins, If you would like to work with me please send me a message with what you like to write, weaknesses, and what would you like me to help you with. So just send me a resume and I'll look over it and tell you if you are approved!

Love Your's truly,

YuikShiro


	26. Allen's PV

Disclaimer:

I don't own DMG only the manga volumes 1-20

Summery:

Lavi and Allen slept together, Allen wakes up and thinks about all that has happened to him

* * *

Rape The Moyashi!

* * *

~Allen's PV~

Waking up I see Lavi right next to me, his arms are also around me so I dare not more. This is the best thing that has happened since Koumi experimented on me.

Laying my head back down I hear his soft breath. I look at his chest going up and down, I smile, he made me so happy, but what should I do about Kanda? I don't know how to even look at him now.

Sighing I look at the ceiling, thinking of how I can possible have slept with Kanda, Lavi, and Tyki and enjoying it. I most be some kind of slut or a whore. I feel something wet now, what is it?

So I touch my face and feel the wetness on my hand. Tears huh... Tears, are you going wash away my sins for me? Is that why I'm crying?

I'm such an bloody idiot aren't I?

I hate this...

I really do...

I hate the pain of going thought this, having people just randomly rape me?

Why does it have to be me?

I hate this... So I cry myself asleep again in Lavi's arms.

* * *

"I'm a nerd"  
-YuikShiro

Another short one sorry please don't kill me you need me!

Review and have an apple! Which keeps the doctor away!


	27. Lavi's PV

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM in anyway or form I do own 1-20 of the manga thought...

Summary:

Allen had his PV now it's Lavi's turn...

* * *

Rape the Moyashi

Lavi's PV

* * *

I hear Allen move and stir about as I watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful and beautiful sleeping so soundly. I feel so happy to see this site for once in my life I feel...I feel something for another being... Which is not what a Bookman is suppose to do... But I don't care I have the one I fallen in love with in my arms.

Allen stirs again and starts waking up so I close my eye so he wouldn't leave. He moves again some and sighs, then I feel a wetness on my chest and hear Allen's soft crying...

After a little while he seems to have fallen asleep again...So I open my eye to see tears still falling for he's face...I wipe them away and hug him tighter.

I wonder if he regrets it...Sleeping with me

Was that why he was crying...?

He's been though so much, maybe that's why...

I wish he would never cry again out of sadness, but happiness...

Oh Allen

I want to save you...

Because I love you...

I then started drifting off to sleep with Allen still in my arms

* * *

"Please Meow"  
-Idk

Okay well so now Lavi had a part...Well that's all I have right now bye~

Don't forget to review or a monster will get you


	28. Laven Lemon

**Disclaimer:**

Dont own DGM

Warning:

This is a Lemon 

* * *

Rape The Moyashi

* * *

"La-lavi" Allen moaned out as the young bookmen gave him butterfly kisses as he removed his shirt.

"Say my name more" Lavi purred kisses down to the sliverettes navel, then slowly dripped his tongue and started playfully licking it.

"L-l-lavii" Allen moaned more making the red head smirk happy about how his little tease turned the boy on more.

Careful the red head used his teeth to unzip the moaning boy's pants, to see exactly how hard on he was. Smirking playfully Lavi captured the younger ones lips and with his free hand played with Allen rod still in the underpants. Bitting the bottom of Allen's lips asking for enters was as easy as pie; as the young boy speedily let him in; having his tongue do whatever it wanted to his mouth.

"La-Lavi" the boy pouted as the red head let go for air.

"Yes"

"PL-PLease mm-more" Allen moan out as Lavi keep stroking his hard rod; however by hearing that cute little beg Lavi himself got harder.

"Sure Allen-chan" Lavi whispered in Allen's ear making it hot.

Then Lavi quickly looked down and smirked, Allen looked like he was about to hit his climax, which Lavi don't want just yet anyway, quickly he removed the cloth the was blocking his view of Allen penis. He smiled at the sight then looked up to see the smaller boy blush.

"Don't worry Allen I'll be gentle"

"O-Okay" was a reply.

Then with out any heassatation Lavi moved down lower and started to suck slightly on Allen's mushroom's head, bitting it slightly, then hearing Allen moan out more. Then Lavi took the whole length in his mouth and sucked more and more till Allen fully cum into his mouth. Greedily he drank his very appetizing drop of his Allen.

After that Lavi quickly flipped Allen over and began to perpare him, when he was stopped by Allne's muffling voice in the sheets.

"What is it Allen" Lavi was worried did he hurt Allen?

"Just put it in now please" Allen said louder letting Lavi frown, sure he wanted in but he was afriad he might hurt the boy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Please" Allen looked at him with pleading eyes, Lavi shook his head and bent down to give Allen a kiss.

Finally what seemed forever Allen felt a sharp pain making him cry out, but with pleasure as Lavi began to slowly go back and forward.

"Harder Lavi" the younger boy said getting a smirk back by the red head, as he got harder.

"Faster!" Allen scearmed, this time enjoying the feeling of Lavi in him.

* * *

"That's All"

Well first of All I'm sick, so I just wrote this out of boredom please dont ask any more for the Laven Lemon cause this is it and that's all your getting for me

Bye Bye and review...


	29. Please Read Author Note

Hello everyone! It's Yuikshiro time!

I would like to explain why I haven't been updating this story and my others!

You see I wreaked a fourwheeler the beginning of this summer and hurt my left wrist pretty badly it was hard to move it and twist it so writing was out of this question until it healed up which it did after a few weeks.

Then in the end of June I cut my right arm open by hitting a window and busting it up. Had to get 7 staples and it hurt like hell to move it in anyway. I'm a rightly by the way. I also sprained it too.

After a few weeks it healed now, I have a scar pretty cool one if you ask me! Anyway my hand and wrist still hurt moving it around and stuff. I sprained it again a few weeks later too.

Also my computer is well dead... My brothers broke it so I've been using my moms' which my brothers also use to play that wizard 101 crap so I barley get it. Also now that they fixed it so we can write the stories on our Ipods I'll be doing that and I might mess up with spelling and grammar more then I usually do so please be patient, and tell me nicely that it needs to be fixed there is no need to be rude or anything, okay?

I mean, I don't care if your a grammar freak! You should be nice; because I took the time to write a story that you might of enjoyed. That's all I ask for is nice non rude complaints if you can't do nice well then I won't reply to you and I will remove your review.

I hope you'all have a great time. So please pm me if you have anything you want to say to me I will answer as long as it's nice and not rude.


End file.
